CoRaZóN DiVidiDo
by princes of light
Summary: Para mí, eres el primer gran amor de mi vida. Para ti, soy después de Kikyo. Mi alma se rompe en pedazos al verte sonreír por ella. ¿Sólo sirvo de consuelo? No es así, pues alguien más ha demostrado sentir algo por mí... InuKagSessh
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en este rumbo de Inuyasha; tengo historias con CCS, pero pues esto es completamente diferente

La narración en cursiva es que Kagome lo está narrando en primera persona

Espero que les agrade, y si es así, no olviden dejarme rw

Hasta pronto

¨

_Ella y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua; tan parecidas por fuera, pero muy diferentes en nuestro interior._

_Ella siempre fue todo para mi madre: su favorita, la predilecta... su princesa, incluso el pueblo entero le llamaba así; la linda Kikyo..._

_Yo nunca le envidié, a pesar de que jamás recibí de mi madre caricia alguna; nunca deseé ser como ella, después de todo, solía ser vana y egoísta; nunca me sentí mal por no recibir las atenciones que ella tenía..._

_Sólo hasta ahora, cuando llegó Inuyasha... sólo entonces deseé ser igual que ella no sólo en apariencia... porque esta vez, no quería ser la segunda en su vida..._

¨

La hermosa colina ofrecía una estupenda vista, pues desde ahí podía apreciarse por completo el pintoresco pueblo con su gente yendo y viniendo por el mercado callejero; una clásica escena de la antigua y bella Inglaterra

Suspiró por milésima vez mientras se dejaba caer sobre la suave hierba; sus hermosos ojos castaños se posaron en el cielo despejado; si su madre la viese en esa posición, seguro no dejaría de sermonearle durante un buen rato

Sonrió; por fortuna, en casa no le tenía tan vigilada, así que podía escaparse de vez en cuando, sin que alguien se diese cuenta.

En ese momento, el sonido de pasos sobre el césped la sacó de sus pensamientos, y en voz baja maldijo el estar tan sola en aquél paraje; qué tal si algún bárbaro delincuente salía de entre el bosque buscando ultrajarla?

Rió para sí; haber leído a Walter Scott le había traído ideas raras. Sin embargo, esos pasos sigilosos seguía escuchándose.

Se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba la hierba moverse, y se colocó tras una roca. A lo lejos, alcanzó a ver a un hombre que también contemplaba la ciudad, como ella.

Por su porte, parecía ser alguien de clase noble, además de que su atuendo así lo indicaba. Su piel albina parecía brillar con los rayos del sol. No alcanzaba a verle el rostro, pero lo que si pudo contemplar fue el cabello de aquél joven: un extraño plateado, como si trajese la luna en la cabeza.

Lo admiró en silencio, deseando estar más cerca para ver su rostro completamente. Sin embargo, su corazón se estrujó al ver que el caballero llevaba una mano a su mejilla, limpiando una silenciosa lágrima que caía. ¿porqué razón podría estar llorando un joven al que seguramente no le faltaba nada?

-Así que aquí estabas...- escuchó que decían detrás de ella, sintiéndose por completo descubierta

-Shhhh!!!- murmuró mientras con fuerza halaba a la intrusa hacia su escondrijo

A lo lejos, aquél joven pareció escuchar movimiento, y dirigió la vista hacia la roca; pero no vio absolutamente nada... así que siguió con su contemplación silenciosa

De regreso en la roca, Kagome respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta

-Acaso estás loca, Sango?- le reclamó a murmullos

-De qué estás hablando??- preguntó su amiga, sin embargo, la blanca mano de Kagome pronto tapó su boca

-Guarda silencio!! Nos puede escuchar!!!- susurró preocupada, mientras retiraba su mano

-A quién espías?- interrogó Sango con cautela, mientras veía cómo su amiga volvía la vista al extraño melancólico

-Él...- respondió la chica con una sonrisa, sintiendo que su cuerpo volvía a recuperar su tranquilidad

-Nunca lo había visto por aquí- aseguró Sango perdiéndose también ante la imagen del joven –ese tipo de hombres sería muy difícil de olvidar... sobre todo por su extraño cabello

-Si...- suspiró soñadoramente Kagome, sin embargo, pronto su tranquilidad fue rota de nueva cuenta por su amiga

-Es cierto, Kagome!!! Tu nana está buscándote desesperadamente!!! Dice que tu madre está furiosa!!!

-Mi madre?- preguntó Kagome sin perder su tranquilidad

-Si, Gol Ghotai me mandó buscarte...

Kagome suspiró decepcionada; y pensar que debía abandonar aquella tierna visión... pero bueno, no había ninguna otra opción. Sin embargo, vio aterrada cómo Sango comenzaba a ponerse de pie

-Espera!!!- exclamó mientras volvía a halarla –si haces eso nos descubrirá!!!

-Y qué propones???

Segundos después, ambas andaban a gatas rumbo al bosquecillo; pero justo cuando Kagome se ponía de pie, dirigió su vista por última vez hacia el joven, y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que él le miraba fijamente... y no sólo su cabello plateado era hermoso... también lo eran sus ojos, de un extraño color dorado

¨

-Este vestido te quedó estupendo, querida; acentúan más tus curvas!- exclamó soñadoramente la señora Higurashi mientras observaba a su hija mayor –estoy segura de que serás una hermosa dama

Kikyo sonrió orgullosa mientras se admiraba en el espejo; adoraba recibir regalos por parte de su madre, sobre todo si esos regalos eran joyas y vestidos. Su inspección ante el espejo se detuvo en su cabello: lacio y negro... ese, consideraba, era su peor atributo, un cabello que no podía peinarse al antojo de un experto, y cuando intentaba hacerse rizos, éstos desaparecían antes de un suspiro

_Si tan sólo tuviera el cabello de Kagome..._ pensó acariciándolo

-Aún falta algo...- su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos; se acercó elegantemente a ella, luciendo el largo vestido –éste collar ha pertenecido a la familia por muchas generaciones, y ahora quiero que sea tuyo- la señora de la casa sacó una hermosa gargantilla adornada de hermosas y místicas alejandrinas.

Los ojos castaños brillaron ante la hermosa joya, y con rapidez lo colocó en su cuello blanco y delgado

En ese momento, Kagome trataba de pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de su hermana y madre; ligera, cruzó la estancia, por detrás de ellas, pero...

-Será mejor que no te escondas- reprendió su madre, quien le observaba a través del espejo: había olvidado el pequeño detalle del espejo...

Kagome suspiró con pesadez, y se acercó a ellas

-Dime, madre

-Esta tarde ten... Pero por todos los cielos!!! Dónde has estado???- preguntó al ver el aspecto de su hija menor –pareces una perfecta y corriente campesina

Kagome sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo; su vestido largo era común y corriente, pero bastante cómodo para ella, manchado de verde a causa de la hierba por la que se había arrastrado; su hermoso cabello blanco y ondulado lo llevaba suelto, aunque desaliñado; y un leve sudor le cubría el rostro a causa de la carrera hacia casa.

La señora Higurashi suspiró mientras se dirigía a ella

-Porqué me haces esto, Kagome?- preguntó de una manera dramática –porqué siempre tienes que aparentar clase baja? Acaso quieres que todos hablen de ti?

-Madre, tranquila...- dijo Kagome entre risas

-Tranquila?? Si hablan mal de ti me tiene sin cuidado, por desgracia, perteneces a esta familia, y también hablarían mal de nosotros!!!

-Si... por desgracia- murmuró divertida. Kikyo sólo observaba acariciando su collar

-Kagome, será mejor que madures. Ya tienes 15 años y aún te comportas como una niña. Ve a cambiar esos harapos- ordenó de manera fría, dando fin a la conversación –importantes visitas están por llegar

Kagome se despidió ceremoniosamente, pero con una pizca de diversión en sus hermosos ojos; y salió de la habitación

-Kagome, espera!- le detuvo Kikyo antes de que pudiera subir la hermosa escalinata principal de la casa

-Qué ocurre?- le preguntó con dulzura sincera

-No me gusta que pelees con mamá; ya sabes que ella a veces dice cosas terribles e hirientes- comenzó a decir su hermana

-Tranquila, Kikyo, estoy acostumbrada a eso- le restó importancia

-Pero sé que en el fondo te duele- continuó la joven, con mirada preocupada

-No es nada para alarmarse, de verdad; y será mejor que me apresure, sino estoy segura que me lanzara por la ventana- dijo con diversión mientras comenzaba a alejarse –por cierto, Kikyo, es un lindo collar

-Gracias...

¨

_Kikyo siempre fue linda conmigo; en ocasiones solía defenderme de los ataques de mi madre y muchas veces me dio lindos regalos, después de todo, era su hermana menor_

_Yo siempre le admiré, era delicada y elegante, y muy bella, una candidata a ser perfecta esposa. Pero a veces me daba la impresión de que lo hacía para ser reconocida..._

_Mi madre siempre deseó tener un hijo varón, y casi lo tuvo, pero murió antes de nacer. Después llegué yo, y mi madre tenía la firme creencia de que yo sería hombre, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no fue así, me reclamó diciendo que yo le había quitado la oportunidad de tener un varón_

_Quizá por eso ella me detesta tanto..._

¨

-Hola Gol Ghotai- saludó Kagome entrando a su hermosa habitación

-Qué bueno que aparece, señorita, estaba muy preocupada por usted- respondió la linda nana preocupada mientras se dirigía a la joven

-No es para tanto- Kagome restó importancia mientras caminaba hacia su enorme cama de dosel, dispuesta a acostarse, pero...

-No puede hacer eso!!!- exclamó alarmada la joven nana, logrando asustar a Kagome –su madre me ha pedido que le ayude a vestirse

Kagome suspiró con pesadez... a veces las órdenes de su madre eran demasiado fastidiosas...

Con pereza, dejó que su institutriz le cambiara de ropa y arreglara acorde a la ocasión: sencilla, pero hermosa

A sus 15 años, comenzaba a mostrar buenos atributos, que seguido eran marcados por los ceñidos corsés debajo de su vestido. Aún tenía el rostro de niña, pero sus facciones comenzaban a ser más finas y delicadas, aunque sus ojos no perdían la alegría y brillo que siempre les caracterizaba

Un hermoso vestido color lila fue la elección de ese día, fresco para la primavera, y su cabello suelto, mostrando su bella caída ondulada y riza en las puntas, tan sólo un listón del mismo tono del vestido servía como adorno para el cabello

-Parece una princesa!!- exclamó soñadora Gol Ghotai, mientras ambas permanecían frente al espejo

-No es para tanto- aseguró la castaña, mientras un gracioso sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas

-Pues yo no estaría segura, usted se ve maravillosamente genial, tal vez hoy encuentre al amor de su vida- murmuró con una enorme sonrisa la niñera, sobre todo al ver que aquél rubor había subido de intensidad

-Será mejor que vaya abajo- opinó la castaña mientras se alejaba rápidamente –no quiero que mamá vuelva a gritarme

Y con paso tembloroso se alejó de la habitación, pero sobre todo de su nana, quien con sus comentarios extraños lograba agitarla

¨

-Lady Taisho!!! Es un gusto que haya venido!!!- exclamaba la gran señora de la casa, mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, contenta por recibir a sus importante invitados –Es un placer tenerlos aquí- continuó mientras dirigía su vista oscura hacia los hijos de la nombrada

-El placer es mío por haber recibido tan cordial invitación- agradeció la hermosa Izayoi, con menos entusiasmo, pero más elegancia que su anfitriona

Kikyo observaba silenciosa la escena, detrás de una puerta. Por cuestiones de cortesía, ella sólo podía presentarse cuando su madre le llamara

-Y estos caballeros que le acompañan?- interrogó la señora Higurashi mientras posaba sus astutos ojos sobre los jóvenes

-Son mis hijos- respondió orgullosa la hermosa dama, mientras sonreía

Kikyo les miró con detenimiento. Extraños chicos, pero sin duda atractivos, y tan parecidos... sus facciones eran finas, pero masculinas, sus cabellos de un muy extraño plateado, y sus ojos penetrantes y dorados

Y a pesar de que físicamente se parecían, ambos se veían diferentes. El que parecía ser el menor de los dos tenía una mirada picaresca y su aspecto era un poco descuidado en comparación al mayor, quien se mantenía sereno y serio, pero impecable

-Ellos son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- presentó la dama a sus hijos, mientras ambos reverenciaban a modo de saludo

-Vaya... ambos son muy atractivos...- aseguró la señora Higurashi, mientras les observaba con cierto interés –sabe, Lady Taisho? Yo tengo dos hijas, tan hermosas y atractivas como los suyos

-Me encantaría conocerlas- aseveró la dama con una sonrisa

-En este momento mandaré por ellas- prometió la señora de la casa mientras hacia una leve seña a una empleada que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, en seguida volvió a su plática –por favor, pasemos al salón; gustan té?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras los guiaba

-Me encantaría- agradeció la dama seguida por sus atractivos hijos, pero en ese momento, la encantadora y dulce voz de Kikyo les detuvo

-Me buscabas, madre?- preguntó con cortesía, impecable y elegante como siempre

Kikyo, con satisfacción, se dio cuenta que las miradas se dirigían hacia ella; no miradas simples, sino de admiración y aprobación, sobre todo por el menor de los Taisho, quien embelesado observaba su belleza

-Ella es mi hija mayor, Kikyo- presentó la señora de la casa, mientras la joven realizaba una elegante reverencia, consciente que tenía que verse como una muñeca de porcelana: admirada por todos, pero imposible de tocar o alcanzar

-Había escuchado que las jóvenes Higurashi eran hermosas, pero nunca imaginé que lo fuesen tanto- aceptó la dama, más que nada por cortesía

-Oh si, mis hijas son hermosas- aseguró la señora Higurashi mientras su mirada se llenaba de orgullo y vanidad –sobre todo mi Kikyo

Los jóvenes que acompañaban a Lady Taisho hicieron sus respectivas presentaciones; el menor, con gran entusiasmo, tratando de atraer la mirada oscura de Kikyo. Pero ella sólo se limitó a observar al mayor, tratando de atraer su mirada perdida; pero él sólo se dignó a mirarla una sola vez

-Y su hija menor?- preguntó Lady Taisho mientras una sirvienta se encargaba de servir té

-Kagome...- los ojos de la señora Higurashi no brillaron de la misma manera como con Kikyo –ella pronto bajará; suele ser muy atolondrada y distraída; a veces no puedo creer que ya tenga 15 años... aún parece una niña

-Quizá tiene alma indomable- argumentó Sesshomaru, con tranquilidad, mientras atraía la vista de los demás

Él, a diferencia de su hermano menor, solía hablar poco; se le consideraba orgulloso y arrogante, pues su porte así lo indicaba; y por muy extraño que pareciese, casi no se le veía sonreír, sólo en ocasiones donde realmente estuviese feliz

En cuanto Inuyasha, era querido donde se presentara; su carácter afectuoso y sencillo le hacía granjearse numerosas amistades; y la mayoría de las veces, a diferencia de su hermano, se le veía reír, con una sonrisa y unos ojos tan soñadores que podía hacer suspirar a cualquier damisela en el camino; sin embargo, solía tomarse la vida de manera despreocupada, y sin responsabilidad; ese era su más grande defecto

-Disculpa la tardanza, madre- en ese momento, la habitación se vio inundada por la cálida voz de Kagome, quien se presentó en la estancia de una manera menos ceremoniosa que su hermana, pero más afectuosa. Una formidable sonrisa adornaba su bonito rostro, menos bello que el de Kikyo, pero más llamativo

Ambos caballeros, por cortesía, se pusieron de pie instantáneamente al verla entrar, fresca y natural, con su vestido lila volando con sus movimientos

Sin embargo, su madre le miró represivamente, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar; pronto se generó un silencio incómodo en la habitación, hasta que lady Taisho se acercó a ella, tomándole ambas manos

-Buenas tardes, señorita; es un placer conocerla- se presentó ella misma, rompiendo con los protocolos y cortesías impuestas para aquella época; ganado, de cierta manera, la desaprobación de la gran señora de la casa

Kagome le miró con sus enormes ojos castaños, penetrantes y alegres, y una linda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Kagome Higurashi- se presentó

Lady Taisho presentó a sus hijos; y el menor de ellos llamó especial atención en Kagome; sería posible? Aquél joven que había visto horas antes en la colina estaba frente a sus ojos

Sonrió más ampliamente, sonrisa especialmente dedicada a Inuyasha, quien le miraba con agrado; y por lo que notaba Kagome, ya no se veía tan triste como en aquél lugar, de hecho, se tranquilizó al ver que no había rastro de esa melancolía en sus hermosos ojos dorados

Pero él parecía no percatarse. Extraño, pues ella juraría que él la había visto, pues habían cruzado sus miradas en aquél lugar, y en ese momento, él parecía ajeno a la situación; inexplicablemente, su ánimo decayó un poco, pues se daba cuenta que él no se había enterado de su existencia

Y ahora que lo veía de cerca, lucía mucho mejor; atractivo y con la sonrisa tan radiante como sus ojos de sol. Su cabello levemente despeinado, y sus perfectos dientes tras sus seductores labios

Trató de sacudirse esos pensamientos perturbadores, y poner más atención al entorno; por fin posó los ojos en su hermano, sorprendiéndose por el parecido tan notorio, como ella y Kikyo; sus ojos serenos le impresionaron, pues a pesar de tener el mismo color, los de él lucían diferente; Sesshomaru besó con delicadeza la mano que ella le ofrecía, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, inquietando de cierta manera a Kagome; él era tan... extraño

La reunión transcurrió agradable, con la parlanchina señora Higurashi hablando anécdotas familiares, logrando hacer reír a los presentes, menos a uno de ellos, quien permanecía al parecer, pensativo. Lady Taisho quedó maravillada por el trato tan desenvuelto de Kagome, tan alegre y sincera como siempre, acompañada siempre por su aguda inteligencia; Kikyo permanecía más callada, no solía ser tan extrovertida como su hermana menor, pero ese día se sintió un tanto miserable, sobre todo porque ella estaba acostumbrada a tener toda la atención de la gente

Había consagrado su atención al joven Sesshomaru, pero pronto desesperó al ver que éste no le dirigía ni siquiera una mísera mirada, eso la frustró aún más; pero ella misma no se percató que había llamado poderosamente la atención del menor de los Taisho, quien volteaba a verla cuando nadie lo notara, admirando silenciosamente su belleza

Ni siquiera Kagome, tan pendiente de sus movimientos, había percatado el creciente interés de Inuyasha en Kikyo; desde que lo vio en aquella colina, le había llenado de ternura; sin embargo, en ese día no se dio cuenta de su error, de que ambos hermanos eran tan parecidos que a lo lejos podían confundirse...

¨

_Siempre me reí de aquellas que suspiraban por un hombre; me burlé muchas veces de Kikyo cuando me enteraba sobre alguien a quien admiraba. El amor me causaba risa tan solo de imaginar a dos tontas personas viéndose a los ojos todo el día; incluso me causaba escalofríos_

_Pero pronto me di cuenta que en eso, que tanta gracia me causaba, yo misma estaba cayendo; fue tan rápido, que jamás me di cuenta, sólo hasta que, después de convivir poco más tiempo con él, sentí que formaba parte importante en mi corta vida; pues a los 15 años, yo quedé prendida de Inuyasha..._

¨

_Continuará..._

¨

Hola a todos aquellos fanáticos de Inuyasha; bueno, espero que les haya interesado la historia, y si es así, porfavor, no olviden dejarme su comentario, de acuerdo?

Como se habrán percatado, la historia está en época antigua, así que imaginen a los personajes con largos y bellos vestidos, y a los hombres como perfectos caballeros

Bueno, en el transcurso de la historia se darán cuenta de las parejas, solo espero que les siga interesando

Cuídense mucho, y gracias por leer mi fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una breve nota mía, si pudieran leerla, se los agradecería mucho **

**Como todos sabemos, es una página libre donde cualquier persona podemos subir nuestras historias derivadas de nuestras retorcidas mentes. Es un espacio donde se deja volar la imaginación y creatividad imaginando lo que pasaría si los personajes de nuestros ánimes y mangas favoritos hiciesen otras cosas (no me malentiendan) **

**Con el tiempo, nos podemos dar cuenta que existen muchos tipos de escritores: los que realmente logran rodearnos con sus historias, lo que tienen buenas ideas pero no nos convencen mucho, y lo que escriben historias que no son suyas, no digamos adaptaciones, sino transcripciones **

**Creo que todos sabemos, o nos imaginamos, lo que es un plagio. Es una copia directa de un libro o escrito de alguna otra persona, y que nosotros adoptamos como nuestro; la adaptación viene a ser diferente porque simplemente tomamos el libro como base de nuestras ideas. La transcripción es copiar a lo vil y descarado el libro, cambiando sólo los nombres y algunos lugares **

**Eso está terminantemente prohibido en y en cualquier lugar. Los libros tienen Copyright, y si se viola eso, se puede llevar a los tribunales, incluso. **

**Últimamente está pasando mucho en hay transcriptores (ya no digamos escritores) que se dedican a subir historias cambiando sólo los nombres de los protagonistas. Aunque aclaren que no es historia de ellos, aún así está prohibido; tienen razón con que el plagio es con fines lucros, y no significa que las transcripciones también, pero aún así se viola el derecho del autor, y desde ahí se está cometiendo delito podría tener problemas con eso, llegando incluso a cerrar la página, lo cual no sería justo para ninguno de los que escribimos y leemos historias originales de mentes originales, creativas y no tan creativas **

**Si no quieren que esto ocurra, entonces hay que hacer algo contra los plagios en Todos podemos poner de nuestra parte, tan sólo dejando rw's a quienes lo hacen diciendo que no es justo que lo hagan, porque no es justo que cierren una página que nos pertenece a todos porque sus momentos de iluminación los han abandonado. **

**Entre todos podemos lograr que esto mejore. Y no es una campaña política**

**Por cierto, sorry por el atraso, pero tuve problemas para subir mi capítulo**

**Gracias por su atención**

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

El ambiente permanecía algo tenso, o al menos así lo percibía Kagome; de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su hermana, quien también realizaba su labor de bordado, y su gesto era siempre el mismo: enojado.

Esta vez, las delicadas manos de Kikyo no se movían armoniosamente, sino torpes y desequilibradas, provocando aún más la molestia de la joven

-Te ocurre algo, Kikyo?- preguntó con cautela Kagome, mientras dejaba su bordado, mucho menos fino que el de su hermana

-Qué podría ocurrirme?- refutó su compañera con evidente mal humor, logrando equivocarse por milésima vez; enfadada, arrojó la tela en la cual estaba bordando, y miró con enfado a Kagome, quien estremeció al instante

-Te diré la verdad, hermanita- aceptó por fin, sin disminuir u ocultar su molestia –no se me hace justo que desees arruinarme la vida

-De qué estás hablando?- cuestionó Kagome con extrañeza

-Ah no? Pero si ayer parecías tan feliz, no lo recuerdas? Recibiendo todas las agradables atenciones de Lady Taisho!- le reclamó Kikyo, cual si fuere una pequeña niña a punto de estallar en berrinche

Kagome tardó tan sólo unos segundos en descifrar lo que su hermana trataba de decirle, y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que reprimir la risa

-Querida hermana, es por eso por lo que te preocupas?- le preguntó con calidez, pero sin burlarse de ella

-Parecía que yo no existía!- exclamó afligida Kikyo, pero en su voz se notaba el reclamo –eso nunca había pasado!!!

Si, definitivamente su hermana estaba celosa de ella; y es que, a decir verdad, Kagome había atraído la especial atención de Lady Taisho, quien, durante la comida anterior, le había bombardeado con preguntas.

Lady Taisho había quedado encantada con el trato de Kagome, tan ligero y agradable, incluso su plática se le hacía interesante y animosa.

La tarde anterior Kikyo se había dado cuenta de esto, y no estaba acostumbrada a los rechazos, así que se consagró a atraer la atención del mayor de los Taisho, sin lograr grandes resultados, y su exasperación creció cuando él tuvo que ausentarse; sin embargo, ella estaba indiferente a Inuyasha, quien constantemente dirigía su vista hacia ella, tratando de encontrar su mirada oscura

-Kikyo...- comenzó a decir Kagome con seriedad, sin poder comprender del todo el comportamiento de su hermana –no sé de qué te acongojas; tú siempre logras atraer la atención de quien te conoce, yo nunca lo logro; y de verdad que ayer fue la primera vez que me sentí importante para alguien...

Esto lo decía con infinita sinceridad, porque realmente había sido así; sin embargo, su hermana pareció no entenderlo, pues obstinada, sólo miraba hacia uno de los ventanales de la estancia en donde se encontraban, sin dirigir la atención a su Kagome

Un tanto dolida por su reacción egoísta, Kagome decidió retirarse; con cuidado guardó su labor en la canastilla correspondiente, y se puso de pie, alisándose el largo vestido; y antes de salir de la habitación, dirigió una última mirada a Kikyo

-No te preocupes, intentaré no hacerlo nuevamente; aunque aún tienes muchas oportunidades para ser el centro de atención, como por ejemplo, el baile que ofrecerá la señora Windsey... estoy segura que serás el alma de la fiesta

Y diciendo esto, se alejó con cierta tristeza en la mirada; de verdad era una lástima que su hermosa hermana se dejara influenciar por las apariencias...

En el camino se encontró con su madre

-Oh Kagome- le dijo deteniéndola, y sorprendiéndose un poco por la tristeza en los bellos ojos de su hija... aún así no le tomó mayor importancia –la modista vendrá hoy por la tarde, traerá los vestidos que se le encargaron, y si no te encuentras aquí, te juro que jamás verás el tuyo- amenazó, pero de cualquier forma, Kagome no hizo mucho caso, y se retiró a los jardines de la residencia

-Ocurrió algo entre tú y Kagome?- preguntó la señora Higurashi entrando a la estancia

-No- respondió la joven mientras recogía su labor y comenzaba nuevamente, esta vez con mayor cuidado –todo está bien...

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Adoraba su casa, por lo menos, eso hacía más soportable su estancia ahí, con una madre superficial y un padre ausente, era lo mejor que tenía; para llegar a ella, había que transitar primero un camino de tierra, bordeado por enormes y viejos árboles, hermoso cuando el sol se colaba por entre las hojas y ramas, luciendo fantasioso y agradable; al final de aquél camino se alzaba la construcción; una enorme y bella residencia estilo medieval en color marfil; una amplia escalinata de mármol blanco llevaba a una pequeña terraza delantera, donde se encontraba la puerta principal, y al final de cada pasamanos habían ángeles del mismo mármol, sosteniendo elegantes antorchas que iluminaban por la noche; también habían antorchas en diferentes puntos de la fachada

La fachada estaba tapizada de enormes ventanales, cuyos marcos eran rodeados por mármol blanco, al igual que las puertas; la construcción tan sólo era de tres pisos, pero era larga.

Una pequeña glorieta redonda estaba frente a la entrada principal, por donde los carruajes llegaban a dar vuelta; y en medio de la glorieta una bonita fuente, simbolizando un ángel; y rodeando la construcción, arbustos bien arreglados y cuidados, y enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes

Kagome aspiró el delicado aroma de las gardenias de su jardín; si por el frente el edificio era lindo, por detrás era mucho mejor.

El jardín se extendía hasta poco más allá de la vista, cuando comenzaba el bosquecillo, propiedad también de la familia. Había que bajar una escalinata, igualmente de mármol, y con ángeles similares; a partir de ahí, un camino de piedra blanca llevaba a una serie de recorridos alegres.

Arbustos pequeños, de no más de cincuenta centímetros, semejaban un laberinto que podía observarse mucho mejor desde la terraza del segundo piso, en la parte trasera de la mansión; y en medio de aquél laberinto que semejaba un vitral de alguna iglesia de aquella época, estaba la especial colección de rosas de la señora Higurashi, que ella, en persona, se dedicaba a cuidar

Pero lo mejor era un pequeño lago rodeado de frondosos sauces, de aguas tan cristalinas que podía verse el fondo y los peces nadando en él; Kagome adoraba pasar las tardes en aquél lugar, leyendo sentada en una banca de mármol que su padre había mandado poner ahí

Pensó mejor en lo que le había dicho a su hermana; quizá no debió haber sido tan dura, mucho menos con la sensibilidad que poseía Kikyo; pero tenía que hacérselo saber

Realmente le había sorprendido su reacción, de seguir así, su hermana corría el riesgo de convertirse en una mujer egoísta de por vida...

Suspiró, y decidió sacar todo eso de su mente. Recorrió con cuidado el entorno, cuidando que Gol Ghotai, o algún otro sirviente, le estuviese viendo; segura de estar sola, corrió hacia los límites de la propiedad, y con destreza inigualable, teniendo en cuenta el acolchado y largo vestido, trepó la reja de hierro forjado, sintiéndose libre al instante

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-Estás bien querido?- preguntó Lady Taisho mientras daba un sorbo a su té. Se encontraban en la terraza que daba al jardín principal de su nueva residencia

Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado en la barandilla de piedra que limitaba a la terraza, tan sólo observando a lo lejos, o al menos aparentando hacerlo

-Si- respondió distraído

Había estado muy callado desde la muerte de su padre a causa de una extraña enfermedad desconocida por los médicos de aquellos tiempos. A él, antes que a Inuyasha, le había dolido más esa muerte, pues su padre era el perfecto ejemplo a seguir para el joven de casi 20 años

Las responsabilidades de la familia habían pasado a sus manos; debía dirigir los negocios en la capital, así que sería muy raro verle en la nueva propiedad heredada por su padre al morir

Qué suerte tenía Inuyasha por ser el menor! Él no debía preocuparse de gran cosa más que de cuidar a su madre; aunque a decir verdad, siempre le gustó sentir que era importante en la familia, aún cuando tuviese que cargar con toda la responsabilidad

-Dime, querido, qué te parecieron las señoritas Higurashi?- preguntó Lady Taisho, más que nada para animar un poco a su hijo

-Su madre habla mucho- respondió él después de un momento de silencio

-Si, a mi también me lo pareció- acordó divertida la dama, mientras caminaba hacia su hijo –pero ellas son muy bellas, no lo crees?

-Qué insinúas, madre?- preguntó con cautela, sin despegar su vista de la nada

-Pues... nada, por supuesto...- mintió la señora mientras daba otro sorbo –pero creo que estás en edad para casarte, no lo crees? Pronto envejeceré, y no tendré fuerzas para lidiar con mis nietos!!- se quejó mientras hacía un gracioso gesto

-Pues será mejor que se lo pidas a Inuyasha- dijo con seriedad, y con su rostro siempre sereno

-Si, sé que Inuyasha no tarda en darme nietos... algo me lo dice- confesó Lady Taisho con una sonrisa –pero también me gustaría verte enamorado, y felizmente casado

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a su madre; la adoraba, en verdad, sólo que a veces no podía evitar pensar que estaba un poco loca

-Dudo mucho que eso pase...

-Pues no lo creo; de hecho, estuve observando a la señorita Kikyo, y créeme hijo, no te quitó la vista de encima ni por un momento- comentó divertida la señora de la casa, atenta a los gestos de su hijo

Pero Sesshomaru se mantenía firme. Él también había notado las insistentes miradas de la joven, por esa razón había salido del lugar disculpándose por un compromiso que debía cumplir supuestamente

Era hermosa Kikyo, de eso no había duda, pero algo en su semblante no le gustaba para nada al mayor de los Taisho, quizá porque quería demostrar más inteligencia de la que en verdad poseía

-Y para Inuyasha me gusta Kagome- continuó soñadora y divertida Lady Taisho –me agradó tanto esa joven que encantada sería su suegra

De cierta manera, ese comentario no le agradó en nada a Sesshomaru

-Pero él parecía más interesado en su hermana- murmuró más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su madre

-Tienes razón- admitió ella –pero de verdad que Kagome me gusta más... no me sentiría plena si ella no se encontrara entre mis nueras- dijo divertida, logrando un gruñido en su hijo, pero sin percatarse de sus verdaderos pensamientos

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-Buenas tardes, señora Hitsune, está Sango por aquí?- preguntó Kagome mientras asomaba por el principal establecimiento de telas del pueblo

-Lo lamento, Kagome, pero Sango no saldrá más contigo- una mujer de aspecto regordete y agradable le aseguró, mientras tomaba medidas a una hermosa tela de origen Hindú

-Cómo dice?- preguntó Kagome, tratando de averiguar si había escuchado bien

-Eres mala influencia para mi hija... cuando está contigo, siempre se mete en problemas- afirmó la señora sin perder la concentración

-Eso no es verdad, madre- reclamó Sango mientras salía de una habitación contigua

-Oh, linda! Tu amiga Kagome te está buscando- anunció con una radiante sonrisa, mientras Kagome suspiraba tranquila... siempre era objeto de las bromas de la señora Hitsune –Lo lamento, querida- dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome –no pude evitarlo...

-Me doy cuenta...- murmuró entre dientes la joven

-Regresaré más tarde- comunicó Sango, mientras se despedía con un beso en la frente a su madre –iremos al mercado... hoy es el día que vienen los gitanos

-Por todos los cielos!- exclamó con preocupación la señora Hitsune mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes y tomaba una mano de cada una –Queridas mías, tengan mucho cuidado con ese tipo de personas, por favor!!

-No te preocupes madre- le tranquilizó Sango con una sonrisa fraternal... su madre siempre solía ser tan linda con ellas

-Pero aprovechando que van... por favor, hijita, no dudes en comprar telas exóticas para tu pobre madre que tiene que trabajar todo el día para poder comer bien...- suplicó en forma dramática la señora, y de manera instantánea continuó –pero qué hacen todavía aquí? Vayan, apresúrense!!! Y si encuentran a algún joven guapo y rico en el camino, no lo dejen escapar...- les aconsejó mientras las guiaba a la puerta del establecimiento, y desde ahí las despedía

-Sango... tu madre realmente es extraña- aseguró Kagome una vez que iban en camino al mercado

-Lo sé...¬.¬U

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-Escuché de mi madre que por fin la finca Rose Hill fue ocupada- comentó Sango mientras caminaban por el concurrido centro del pequeño pueblo

-Si- contestó Kagome –mi madre no perdió oportunidad en conocerlos. Ayer estuvieron como invitados a comer en mi casa. Y no vas a creer lo que te voy a decir...

-De qué se trata?- preguntó Sango mientras se detenía a observar una baratija

-Recuerdas al joven que vimos ayer en la colina?- dijo casualmente Kagome, sin tomarle mucha importancia

-Qué hay con él?- interrogó Sango mecánicamente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que Kagome había dicho –no me digas que...

-Si, fue ayer a mi casa!!!- exclamó con emoción Kagome, logrando emocionar a Sango también –Y es mucho más atractivo de cerca

-Tengo que conocerlo!!! Para darle el visto bueno; no pretendo nada más- aseguró Sango mientras se sonrojaba –y cómo se llama?

-Inuyasha Taisho. Su familia viene desde la capital, parece ser que heredaron la finca RoseHill de su padre

-Y sabes si permanecerán por aquí largo tiempo?- preguntó Sango retomando la marcha

-Realmente no lo sé... Yo espero que así sea...- respondió la joven con esperanza

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- una galante voz se escuchó detrás de ellas, logrando en Kagome un intenso rojo en las mejillas

Al instante voltearon, Sango con naturalidad, Kagome mecánicamente

-Señor Taisho!- exclamó la joven Higurashi con nerviosismo... cuánto tiempo había permanecido él tras ellas?

-Es un placer encontrarla- aseguró Inuyasha con sinceridad, mientras sonreía con cortesía

-Lo mismo digo- respondió ella mientras hacia una delicada reverencia. Muy pronto escuchó un débil chasquido de garganta por parte de su amiga

-Oh... Me gustaría que conociera a mi amiga Sango Hitsune- continuó Kagome comprendiendo el mensaje de su amiga –Su madre, la señora Hitsune, confecciona los más hermosos vestidos de la comarca

-Un placer, señorita Sango- dijo él con una espléndida reverencia –mi madre estará encantada con esa noticia

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, platicando alegremente durante el recorrido. Sango quedó fascinada por el trato amable y sencillo del joven Taisho, dando su completa aprobación para que Kagome se enamorase de él

Kagome, por su parte, se mantenía atenta a cada palabra que Inuyasha decía, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos; mucho menos de su cabello de tan extraño color

-Señorita Kagome?

-Si?- preguntó ella saliendo de su ensoñación, y sonrojándose al instante al ver que Sango e Inuyasha le miraban con atención

-Le preguntaba de qué forma se divierten en este condado- repitió el joven Taisho de manera divertida

-Oh... Pues...- de repente, Kagome quedó sin habla... tanto así le perturbaba?

Por fortuna, Sango se encontraba con ella, dispuesta a salvarla, como en cualquier momento

-Una vez al mes se realizan paseos rumbo a la cascada- recordó Sango

-Se escucha bien- argumentó Inuyasha

-Realmente es un paseo encantador- aseguró Kagome repuesta –Partimos de aquí a caballo por la mañana, rumbo a las cascadas, y estando allá, los criados colocan las tiendas y las mesas para el almuerzo. Después de eso, jugamos críquet, algunos juegos de azar o simplemente juegos de competencia por equipos

-Kagome siempre es de las mejores- declaró Sango con orgullo

-Me imagino; se ve que tiene usted complexión atlética- observó Inuyasha, logrando sonrojar a la joven

-También la viuda Windsey celebra bailes varias veces al año- habló Kagome, más que nada para superarse de ese comentario

-Debe tener mucho dinero- dijo Inuyasha pensativo; en aquella época, los grandes bailes requerían de bastantes preparativos, y esos preparativos requerían, a su vez, bastante dinero

-Tal vez... pero muchos dicen que es más para mitigar su dolor

-Dolor?- interrogó Inuyasha extrañado

-Si- apoyó Kagome a su amiga –perdió a su esposo hace unos años, y nadie le conoce algún hijo u otro familiar. Quizá se sienta sola en su vieja mansión, y esa sea una manera de compensarlo

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sango habló

-Me apena tanto tener que dejarlos- se disculpó después de algunos minutos

-Ya te vas?- le preguntó temerosa Kagome

-Si linda, mi madre me pidió que no llegara tarde- contestó ella acongojada, aunque en el fondo, sus palabras guardaban un doble significado –fue un grato placer para mi conocerlo, señor Taisho- continuó mientras hacía una leve reverencia al joven, quien le correspondía también

-El gusto ha sido mío, señorita Hitsune- respondió cortés y honesto, pues de verdad la compañía de Sango resultaba ser agradable

-Por favor, cuide de mi querida amiga- le pidió con preocupación, y ni Kagome ni Inuyasha se dieron cuenta de que en verdad Sango fingía –si algo le pasara... ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo- murmuró con tristeza mientras dirigía una de sus manos a su pecho

-No se preocupe, señorita Hitsune, cuidaré bien de ella- prometió el joven con tanta honestidad que logró que Kagome se sonrojara

-Gracias- dijo Sango disponiéndose a partir

-Parece ser muy buena persona- Inuyasha comentó después de que Sango se hubiese retirado, con una sonrisa pícara que pasó desapercibida por ambos jóvenes

-Si, es grandiosa- murmuró entre dientes Kagome, aún resentida porque su amiga le hubiese dejado a solas con Inuyasha

Continuaron con su recorrido, hablando de cosas sin importancia

-En la capital no se ven paisajes como estos- observó Inuyasha, mientras llegaban a un río bordeado de frondosos y centenarios árboles cuyas ramas llegaban a tocar la superficie del agua –Ha estado en la capital?

-Sólo un par de veces- confesó Kagome mientras recorría en silencio y de reojo la figura del joven, quien al parecer, no se percató de ello

-Es imposible que en la ciudad exista la misma tranquilidad que hay aquí- murmuró él mientras se arrodillaba para tocar el agua cristalina

Kagome estaba fascinada. Los rayos del sol que alcanzaban a colarse por entre las ramas, acariciaban la cabeza de Inuyasha, resaltando aún más el extraordinario color de su cabello blanco.

Parecía un pequeño niño con la mirada brillante por tan hermoso paisaje, tocando con sus largos dedos el agua

Él seguía hablando, Dios sabe de qué, por lo menos Kagome no se enteró del tema de conversación. Simplemente se dedicó a observarlo y a guardar cada centímetro de su persona en su memoria.

Si su madre la viese, tal vez le daría un largo sermón sobre la honra de la familia y tonterías de ese tipo; tal vez la desheredaría o correría de la casa por su atrevimiento de observar a un hombre más del tiempo permitido para una joven de aquella época

-No lo cree, señorita Kagome?- de repente, la voz impasible de Inuyasha le hizo caer de golpe en la realidad –está bien?- le preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba a ella

-Si... lo lamento...- se disculpó ella, desviando el rostro para evitar que el joven se diese cuenta de su creciente sonrojo, debía cuidarse, ya iban dos en ese día –decía?

-Parece distraída- observó él con humor, fascinado ante el sonrojo de la joven –Qué otros lugares como este hay por aquí?

Kagome trató por todos los medios de calmar su agitado corazón al tener tan cerca de Inuyasha. Pero era una mujer fuerte, a pesar de tener sólo 15 años pudo controlarse bastante bien

-Ya habrá visitado con anterioridad la colina. No le parece una vista hermosa del pueblo y sus alrededores?- le preguntó Kagome recordando el día en que lo había visto por primera vez, cuando tuvo que esconderse para no ser sorprendida espiándolo

-La colina?- preguntó él extrañado –de qué colina me habla?

-Pues...- Kagome permaneció silenciosa. Se supone que él debía saber de qué hablaba, él mismo estaba ahí –No la conoce?- le interrogó con el ceño fruncido

-No... de hecho, esta es la primera vez que visito los alrededores del pueblo- aseguró el joven, mientras Kagome lo procesaba. Entonces, no era él el que estaba aquella vez, con el rostro sumido en la tristeza. Pero tenía el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos... o no?

-Está usted bien?- volvió a interrogar Inuyasha, preocupado por la palidez de la joven

-Si- sonrió ella saliendo de su ensimismado –disculpe. Entonces permítame mostrársela...

Se dirigieron hacia aquél sitio, el favorito de Kagome en todo el mundo. Aquellas dudas ya no perturbaron la mente de la joven, o más bien, olvidó el asunto en aquél momento, era imposible no hacerlo, Inuyasha estaba con ella.

Si al principio había quedado encantada con él, en este momento estaba fascinada. Era todo lo que un hombre debía ser: divertido, atractivo, inteligente, aunque algunas veces torpe, pero realmente agradable, y con una gran suma de dinero tras él... esto último le recordó a su madre

Su modo de ser pronto le atrapó, más rápido de lo que ella deseaba, pero lo permitido para su corazón de niña

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-No te escondas, Kagome- el silencio del salón fue interrumpido por la voz seria de la señora Higurashi; Kagome, a pesar de haber puesto todo el empeño para entrar a la casa lo más sigilosa posible, no pudo escapar a su madre- ven aquí- ordenó la señora

La joven se dirigió a ella con paso decidido, dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias que su huída pudiese traer

-Dónde estabas?- interrogó la gran señora sin dejar su labor de costura, y sin dignarse a mirarla

-Pues... con Sango- respondió la chica temerosa

-Con permiso de quién?- el tono de voz que usaba la gran señora solía ser siempre serio e inexpresivo para Kagome, y en esa ocasión no había excepción

-De nadie, madre- habló Kagome

-Entonces veo que eres autosuficiente- reclamó la señora Higurashi mientras dirigía una cruel mirada, capaz de congelar, pero Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a eso

La gran señora suspiró con pesadez mientras masajeaba sus sienes

-Qué haré contigo?- preguntó más para ella misma –Porqué tienes que comportarte así?- Kagome observaba en silencio. Sabía lo que vendría

Un sermón de inacabables minutos sobre la honra de la familia, la joven perfecta –lo cual no aplicaba a ella- sus malos modales, y poniendo a Kikyo siempre como ejemplo

-Tal vez debí enviarte al internado Brooklin para señoritas- terminó diciendo la señora de la casa –tus modales serían diferentes

Y a pesar de que Kagome estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de regaños, no podía evitar que le dolieran

-Me temo que tendré que aplicar medidas para tu comportamiento- continuó la señora Higurashi –Kagome, lamento decirte que no podrás ir al baile en casa de la señora Windsey

Kagome se alarmó. Era probable que Inuyasha fuese a ese baile, y ella quería estar ahí, así que...

-Qué bien!!!- exclamó aparentemente feliz, pero rápidamente se contuvo –es decir... porqué?- fingió estar molesta –pero está bien, madre, no pienso contradecirla- realizó una respetuosa reverencia, y se dispuso a retirarse, pero su madre le detuvo

-Espera- ordenó mientras le examinaba detalladamente –mejor olvida eso. Irás a ese baile

-Qué???? Pero porqué???- reclamó Kagome "molesta" –pero yo no quiero ir!!! No es justo, ya había dicho que no iría!!!

-Pues ahora digo que sí iras. Puedes retirarte!

Y sin decir nada más, Kagome salió de la sala visiblemente enfurecida. Pero en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de su madre, brincó emocionada y divertida

Siempre pasaba igual, fingía estar de acuerdo con su castigo para que este no fuese llevado a cabo, y ella siempre salía victoriosa

Pero estando en su habitación, recordó que no tenía vestido para llevarse. No le hubiese importado usar cualquiera, pero esa vez estaba segura que iría Inuyasha, y quería verse especial para que él la notara. Y estaba segurísima que la modista no le había dejado su vestido por orden de su madre

Después de haber recorrido su armario completamente durante varias veces, se dejó caer rendida en el alféizar de su ventana, observando el jardín a través del cristal.

Podría pedirle a la madre de Sango que le hiciera un vestido, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. El baile sería dentro de tres días.

Suspiró decepcionada, mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines del alféizar

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta

-Kagome... puedo entrar?- preguntó la tímida voz de Kikyo desde afuera

Con rapidez, Kagome se dispuso a recoger el desastre que había ocasionado con su armario

-espera!!- exclamó mientras colocaba sus vestidos en su lugar –Puedes pasar!- anunció mientras veía su puerta abrirse

-Está todo bien?- preguntó Kikyo al ver que su hermana respiraba con dificultad

-Claro!- aseguró ella nerviosa

No muy convencida, Kikyo pasó a la habitación con una gran caja entre sus manos, que colocó en el tocador de su hermana

-Supe que escapaste otra vez de casa- comenzó a hablar Kikyo, para romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado entre ellas

-Si...- respondió un tanto divertida Kagome, mientras volvía a sentarse en el alféizar

-Y cómo te fue con mamá?

-Lo mismo de siempre- dijo la joven restándole importancia –su sermón, las responsabilidades, las apariencias... todo eso...

-No deberías provocarle tantos disgustos- opinó la dulce Kikyo con preocupación –sabes cómo se pone de sus nervios

Kagome no respondió. Muchos le decían que no debía ser tan mala con su madre, o por lo menos, que no debía hacerle enojar demasiado. Pero nadie le decía a su madre que estaba haciendo mal con ella al dejarla siempre de lado

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar. Kagome permanecía sentada, observando a través de la ventana. Sinceramente no tenía ánimo de pelear con su hermana, mucho menos de algo tan absurdo como eran sus continuas disputas con su madre

Kikyo pronto comenzó a sentirse incómoda, y recordando el motivo de su visita dijo:

-Yo he venido a disculparme- Kagome volteó a verla con extrañeza, Kikyo continuó –sé que suelo comportarme de una manera muy egoísta, pero a veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta- la voz de Kikyo sonaba apagada; se veía que le afectaba demasiado, pues incluso no podía despegar la vista del suelo –no se qué hacer...

Kagome se enterneció al ver a su hermana. Kikyo sabía aceptar sus errores, pero hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando la culpa le carcomía la conciencia

-Kikyo...- comenzó a decir Kagome, pero su hermana le interrumpió

-Por favor, no digas nada- pidió, y volviéndose al tocador, cogió la caja que sobre él estaba y se la extendió a Kagome –esto es para ti

Kagome se puso de pie y tomó lo que le ofrecía su hermana

-La señora Hitsune dice que es la última moda entre las damas de la capital- continuó diciendo Kikyo mientras Kagome abría la caja y sacaba un hermoso vestido de su interior

Sus cálidos ojos brillaron ante la magnífica visión.

-La señora Hitsune me rogó para que te lo diera, sin que mamá se diese cuenta

-Es maravilloso...- murmuró Kagome mientras le observaba bien –Pero es demasiado estrecho!!- exclamó la joven mientras veía la cintura del vestido, varios centímetros más pequeña que la suya

-Eso tiene solución, además, es perfecto para el baile- terminó la oración Kikyo con una sonrisa elegante –Porqué no te lo pruebas? Llamaré a Gol Ghotai para que te ayude

Momentos después, Kagome se encontraba colocándose el vestido ayudada por Gol Ghotai

-Crees que vaya lady Taisho?- preguntó Kikyo a su hermana, tras el bello biombo de su habitación

-S...si! El jo...joven Inu... yasha me dijo q...que sí irán...- respondió la joven con mucha dificultad, pues en ese momento su institutriz le ataba el corsé, disminuyendo así su capacidad para respirar

-El joven Inuyasha?- interrogó curiosa Kikyo, pero sin perder la compostura

-Si... esta tarde... he hablado con... él- dijo Kagome intentando respirar

Detrás del biombo, se sorprendió sobremanera que sus pechos hubiesen crecido varios centímetros a causa de la incómoda faja; apenas tenía 15 años, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a tener forma, y su pecho era algo que últimamente estaba en crecimiento

-Con razón mamá se molestó tanto contigo- murmuró Kikyo con un dejo de envidia en su voz. A veces deseaba ser como Kagome; sin tantos prejuicios y limitaciones personales, para simplemente vivir la vida como llegaba

-Ella no lo sabe...- confesó con cierta culpabilidad Kagome

En ese momento, salió a la vista de Kikyo, luciendo espléndidamente el bello vestido que la señora Hitsune había dejado para ella. Rápidamente, los ojos de Kikyo se vieron cubiertos por cierta sombra de envidia y celos, pero aún así supo disimular

-Te ves maravillosa!- le dijo mientras se acercaba con ella frente al espejo

Kagome se admiró. Se veía tan diferente a los clásicos vestidos que ella usaba comúnmente, ya no se veía tanto como una niña, sino como una mujer, sobre todo por sus senos asomando apretados a causa de la faja

-Cómo es tu vestido?- preguntó Kagome sin dejar de verse al espejo

-Es casi igual- respondió secamente su hermana –aunque siendo sinceras, el tuyo es más bello. Debe ser porque eres la mejor amiga de la hija de la señora Hitsune

Kagome se sintió mal; nuevamente Kikyo comenzaba a sonar envidiosa y altanera, y en ese momento rogó para que su hermana abandonara su habitación

Quizá estaba de suerte ese día, pues poco después se excuso Kikyo, argumentando que debía continuar con su labor se costura...

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Los chismorreos incesantes de las señoras del pueblo se escuchaban en todos los rincones de la mansión de la viuda Windsey. Las risas alegres de los caballeros les hacía compañía; incluso los susurros de los jóvenes enamorados; y al fondo, la alegre música de la orquesta para amenizar la noche

Definitivamente, los bailes en la mansión Windsey eran los mejores en la región, y es que la dueña no escatimaba en gastos para esos eventos. Dinero que solía ser la comidilla de las señoras del pueblo, pues nadie se explicaba de dónde podía salir tanto dinero, si simplemente era una vieja viuda y sola

El baile aún no comenzaba, así que las jóvenes solteras enviaban miradas coquetas a los solteros del pueblo, esperando que alguno de ellos le invitase un baile, para no quedar solas. Esa era la principal preocupación en una noche como aquella. Quedar sin pareja era de lo peor que podía pasar

-Dónde te habías metido Sango? Te he estado buscando por todas partes- Reclamó Kagome a su mejor amiga mientras se encontraban

-Lo lamento Kagome, no tengo mucho que llegué- se disculpó la joven, pero su amiga no parecía prestarle mucha atención –pasa algo? Te noto nerviosa

-Estoy bien- mintió, pero en ese momento, algo a lo lejos pareció perturbarla más de lo que estaba –luzco bien?- preguntó desesperada a su amiga, mientras acomodaba sus rizos sobre su hombro

-Te ves maravillosa!- le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa sincera –acaso deseas lucir linda para cierto joven?- le interrogó con una mirada picarezca

-No digas eso!- reprendió Kagome mientras el color subía a sus mejillas; sobre todo cuando aquello que le perturbó se acercaba a ellas –Dios! No estoy preparada aún!!- exclamó por lo bajo, mientras Sango dirigía su vista a donde la tenía su amiga

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le tranquilizó Sango con una tierna sonrisa, pero en ese momento, su mirada se volvió pícara, y gritando a los cuatro vientos exclamó: -Mira Kagome, es el joven Inuyasha! Señor Inuyasha!!- le llamó Sango, provocando casi un paro cardiaco en su amiga –Mira Kagome, viene para acá!- le dijo, mientras por dentro se divertía enormemente al ver a su pobre amiga sufrir en silencio

-Gracias, Sango! Ya me había dado cuenta!!- reclamó la joven tratando de esconder su furia contra su amiga

-Señoritas- saludó con cortesía Inuyasha mientras hacía una leve reverencia

Ambas jóvenes correspondieron con una suave reverencia, Kagome sin poder despegar la vista de Inuyasha, pero tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, pues odiaría ser la comidilla de las mujeres del pueblo

El joven se veía genial esa noche, tan elegante y apuesto, y su cabello blanco perfectamente peinado; sus ojos dorados parecían brillar más de lo normal, quizá por la maravillosa sonrisa que mostraba en ese momento

-Ustedes lucen muy bien- dijo Inuyasha, dirigiendo su vista a Kagome, quien sólo pudo sonreír

-Es usted muy amable- respondió Sango, pues parecía que su amiga se había quedado sin palabras durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, caray, eso comenzaba a pasar muy seguido; quizá sólo necesitaban estar solos... –lamento tener que dejarlos- se disculpó enormemente Sango, mientras evitaba ver la mirada amenazante que en ese momento le dedicaba su amiga –mi madre dijo que necesitaba presentarme a unas personas, así que no debo dejarla sola. Pero confío, señor Inuyasha, en que podrá cuidar de mi amiga

-Será un honor para mí- aseguró él mientras se despedía con una reverencia

-Hace mucho que llegó, Señor Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome cuando su amiga se alejó, tratando de evitar el nerviosismo que le provocaba estar cerca de él

-Cerca de media hora- recordó él con una enorme sonrisa –Me gustaría pedirle un favor

-Por supuesto!- aceptó Kagome un tanto extrañada por el cambio tan repentino de tema

-Sería muy amable que me llamara tan sólo Inuyasha- suplicó él –Me siento como un anciano cuando la gente me llama de esa manera; y si usted lo hace, me sentiré más a gusto si yo también le llamara Kagome

Kagome no pudo articular palabra. Ese chico era demasiado extravertido, pero cada vez le gustaba más. Trató de volver a su ánimo de siempre, para verse más natural, pues de repente se sentía demasiado torpe frente a él

-Será un placer para mí- aseguró mientras realizaba una suave reverencia

-Entonces, Kagome- la chica sonrió; su nombre se escuchaba genial en sus labios –mi madre me ha preguntado por ti, así que le prometí que te encontraría para llevarte a ella

Esa noche auguraba buena suerte para la castaña; en primer lugar, su atuendo no podía ser mejor: Gol Ghotai se había empeñado mucho en su peinado y maquillaje, además, portaba un maravilloso vestido en color marfil con detalles dorados, que entallaba a la perfección su cintura (aquella que no creía poseer), algo ampón, pero sin llegar a molestarle; un generoso escote bordeado por delicado encaje dejaba a la vista parte de sus senos, que a causa del corsé habían aumentado por lo menos una talla

Lady Taisho se alegró sobremanera al ver a la joven. Definitivamente le había tomado un cariño impresionante; Izayoi logró que Kagome se sonrojara hasta el cuero cabelludo al repetirle incontables veces que esa noche se veía maravillosamente hermosa, mientras Inuyasha reía alegremente por lo gracioso de su cara, ocasionando aún más el bochorno en Kagome

El joven Sesshomaru se encontraba algo alejado de ellos. Había ido a ese baile casi contra su voluntad. No era que no le gustase, pero de un tiempo para acá odiaba estar en lugares ruidosos, y definitivamente, en ese pueblo se daba perfectamente esa descripción

Suspiró por milésima vez mientras observaba la alegre risa de Kagome, tan contagiosa que casi provoca una sonrisa en él; era una joven común, al parecer, aunque definitivamente sobresalía por su belleza entre las jóvenes asistentes, y definitivamente por su sonrisa

-Querido, ven aquí- pidió Izayoi dirigiéndose a él y logrando sacarle de sus pensamientos; Izayoi por fin había decidido dejar tranquila a Kagome –ni siquiera has tenido la cortesía de venir a saludar a la señorita Kagome

Sesshomaru, con su porte serio y majestuoso se acercó a ellos, y frente a Kagome realizó una leve reverencia, mientras tomaba la mano que ella le ofrecía y la besaba

-No es verdad que Kagome luce de ensueño???- preguntó Lady Taisho con una mirada soñadora, logrando una vez más, el rubor en el rostro de Kagome

Ella volteó a verlo con timidez; realmente no le importaba mucho la opinión del joven Sesshomaru, pero el gusanito de la curiosidad le carcomía

Pero si esperaba un alabo por parte del joven, se quedaría esperando, pues él le había recorrido de los pies a la cabeza con la mirada siempre seria (logrando estremecerla por completo), y al finalizar su inspección tan sólo se dignó a murmurar un: "no está mal"

Quizá cualquier otra mujer se hubiese deprimido hasta las lágrimas, huyendo del baile para no volverse a parar durante un buen tiempo.

Pero Kagome no era así. Lejos de entristecerse, o enojarse, se sintió divertida, y con cierto humor en la voz, y lo más respetuosa que pudo dijo:

-Usted tampoco está mal. Aunque se vería mucho mejor si cambiara su cara de fastidio... cualquiera diría que le trajeron de las orejas

Inuyasha trató de reprimir la risa, mientras Izayoi llevaba una de sus manos enguantadas a su boca, escondiendo la risita que asomaba en su bello rostro

Sesshomaru fijó sus ojos en los de ella, en un duelo de miradas, ninguno de los dos queriendo perder. Para ser tan joven tenía una lengua muy suelta

Se sintió un ambiente pesado, pues ambos se estaban asesinando con las miradas. Al fondo se escuchó la alegre música de la orquesta, mientras las parejas se colocaban para bailar una rústica melodía

-Kagome, vayamos a bailar- propuso Inuyasha sacando del trance a su nueva amiga

-Si, si, váyanse a bailar- apoyó Izayoi mientras unía las manos de ambos jóvenes y les empujaba suavemente hacia la pista

Los observó a lo lejos. Se acomodaban en fila junto a los demás, justo antes de que empezase el baile; era una melodía alegre, las parejas comenzaron a dar saltos y cambiar de posiciones (N. A. Clásico en esos bailes).

Se veían tan alegres juntos, ambos riendo a cada momento. Izayoi suspiró. Tal vez era momento que su pequeño Inuyasha conociera el amor. Y con Kagome, estaba segura que las cosas podían ser de color de rosa.

Limpió con delicadeza una lagrimita que amenazaba caer, y volteó a ver a su primer hijo. Él ya no estaba a su lado, comenzaba a alejarse rumbo a la salida del salón, así que corrió a alcanzarlo

-A dónde vas?- le preguntó cuando estuvo frente a él –el baile apenas comienza

-Quiero ir a casa- dijo él con simpleza y seriedad

-Pero porqué? Te ha molestado mucho el comentario de Kagome? Bueno, ciertamente ella no ha dicho más que la verdad, además tú la provocaste...

-Qué? Yo la provoqué???- interrumpió él exaltado, mientras la gente de alrededor se le quedaba viendo; rápidamente recobró la postura –Yo jamás la provoqué

Lady Taisho sonrió con delicadeza

-Hijo mío- dijo –quizá no lo notes así, después de todo eres hombre; pero a las mujeres nos gusta que nos traten con delicadeza, y no que nos observen con una posición crítica, como lo hacías con ella. Además, aunque la mujer no sea agraciada, se le debe hacer un comentario favorable, sino, herirás su orgullo

-No dije más que la verdad- aseguró él serio –no voy a mentir

-Pues entonces deberás tener más cuidado con tus palabras. Además, Kagome se ve fantástica- sostuvo Izayoi mientras dirigía su vista a la joven que seguía bailando animadamente con Inuyasha

Sesshomaru imitó a su madre. Definitivamente lucía muy bien, sólo que no sabía porqué había dicho eso, quizá porque, a pesar de lo poco que le conocía, intuía que era una persona orgullosa, así que no le daría el gusto de ensalzarse frente a él

-Tú no bailarás?- le preguntó su madre –hay muchas jóvenes bellas por aquí. Mira!- exclamó dirigiendo su vista a lo lejos –Ahí está Kikyo Higurashi. También luce muy bien. Porqué no le pides que baile contigo?

Sesshomaru volteó a verla. Ella platicaba con otras jóvenes que, se veía, alababan su vestido. De pronto, se encontró con la mirada oscura de Kikyo, pero él rápidamente desvió la suya

-No, gracias- fue todo lo que dijo, disponiéndose a irse, pero su madre le sostuvo con fuerza

-No te irás de aquí hasta que bailes una pieza, jovencito. Y esa es mi última palabra- amenazó con una mirada que daba miedo

-No puedes obligarme- aseguró él con cierto temor

-Me estás retando???- su mirada se volvió más penetrante, por lo que el joven terminó accediendo

-Después me dejarás marchar?- le preguntó Sesshomaru

-De acuerdo!- exclamó Izayoi mientras volvía su rostro dulce

Sesshomaru suspiró. Porqué tenía que hacerle caso?

-Porque soy tu madre!!!- exclamó ella adivinando sus pensamientos; él estaba realmente atemorizado, en primer lugar por el don de bruja que su madre mostró en ese momento, y en segundo lugar porque mostraba una mirada que era capaz de asustar al mismísimo diablo

Se alejó con rapidez, rumbo a Kikyo, quien le veía con una gran sonrisa.

Izayoi le observó de lejos. Él llegaba y saludaba con una reverencia, que fue correspondida por ella. Después, él pareció murmurar algo a su oído, logrando sonrojarla. Por último, ella asintió con la cabeza y él se alejó de ahí, mientras Kikyo y sus amigas reían nerviosas

-Estás contenta?- preguntó Sesshomaru cuando llegaba con su madre –Quedamos para el siguiente baile

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo mío- aseguró ella pellizcándole una mejilla

-Orgullosa...- murmuró sarcásticamente él. Acaso bailar con alguien era motivo de orgullo?

El baile rústico terminó, dando paso a uno más suave. Sesshomaru y Kikyo se dirigieron a la pista, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los presentes, quienes murmuraban lo genial que se veían juntos.

Kikyo caminaba orgullosa; definitivamente tenía al hombre más apuesto del baile, y él la había escogido sólo a ella

Aunque cuando Sesshomaru recapacitó, se dio cuenta que había jóvenes que hubiese estado encantado de invitar a bailar, y no a ella, que se veía igual de orgullosa que su hermana

Entonces buscó a Kagome e Inuyasha. Ellos seguían juntos, colocados para el siguiente baile; sus risas habían sido desplazadas por sencillas sonrisas y miradas atrayentes; gruñó levemente ante la visión, y ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de Sesshomaru y Kikyo

El baile comenzó. Kikyo bailaba lo más majestuosamente que podía, logrando las miradas aprobatorias de todos, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. De vez en cuando, dirigía su mirada a Sesshomaru, sólo para darse cuenta de que él parecía distraído, incluso lejos del lugar

-Qué tal le ha parecido el pueblo?- preguntó Kikyo mientras bailaban

-Bien, gracias- se limitó a decir él, sin dar oportunidad a que la conversación siguiese

Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre: _a las mujeres nos gusta que nos traten con delicadeza, y no que nos observen con una posición crítica_.

Bah! Su madre definitivamente estaba loca. Él no estaba criticando a Kagome. Inconscientemente le buscó entre la gente, y ahí seguía, bailando con su hermano, y pareciendo muy satisfecha, pues su hermosa sonrisa no se había ido ni un instante

Soportó con fuerza lo que quedaba del baile. Ni él ni Kikyo volvieron a cruzar palabra, él no tenía ánimo de hacerlo, y ella había quedado bastante decepcionada y enojada consigo mismo y con él.

Podía existir persona que le pudiese ignorar? Se preguntó; aunque él no había sido el primero, pues Lady Taisho se había comportado de la misma manera cuando fue a su casa... tal vez era de familia. Pero su orgullo pronto le hizo verlo de otra manera. Quizá le había interesado al joven Sesshomaru, pero él no sabía acercarse, y permanecía serio con ella a causa de ello.

Sonrió satisfecha. Así que eso era... Entonces su enojo se esfumó con rapidez. Qué interesante hombre, a cada momento le atraía más

El baile terminó, y las parejas se separaron. Sesshomaru se despidió con una reverencia y se alejó inmediatamente rumbo a la salida.

Su madre claramente había dicho que sólo un baile y él podría irse

Así que tenía la libertad para salir del lugar, sin recibir miradas desaprobatorias o matadoras por parte de su madre.

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

**_Continuará..._**

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Bien, pues he vuelto, disculpen la tardanza, pero siempre tengo tantas cosas que hacer... uff... u.uU

Espero hayan leído la nota al principio. Es muy importante, de verdad, que unamos fuerzas y evitemos que cierren nuestra querida página.

Bueno, volviendo al fic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y muchas gracias por sus rw's!!! De verdad que me hacen tan feliz!!! TxT

**Belin03:** Hola linda. Muchas gracias por tu rw, fue el primero en la lista. Espero te siga gustando la historia, cuídate mucho, y gracias de nuevo

**GabyHyatt:** Hola, cómo estás? Pues para responder tu pregunta deberás continuar leyendo, si te apetece. Me gustaría decirte, aunque creo que en este capítulo te darás cuenta. Gracias por tu comentario

**Lady of Souls:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, qué bien que pienses así, sólo espero que pueda mantener la impresión que te di de inicio. Si... yo también la odio (espero que estés hablando de Kikyo...) siempre llega a interponerse, pero bueno, de eso hablaremos más adelante, jiji. Espero te haya agradado el capítulo. Cuídate mucho

**Carmen:** A mi también me encanta esa época!! Te imaginas aquellos tiempos y no puedes evitar sonreír!! Es mi primera historia en aquellos tiempos, pero créeme que la estoy disfrutando mucho, y ps bueno, yo creo que entonces te va a interesar más, jiji, por lo que has dicho... Bueno, espero que te hayas dado cuenta en el capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!

**Azul:** Hola linda. Qué bien que te agradó mi historia, y ps bueno, en el capítulo se nota un poco la pareja de que va a tratar, así que creo que estarás contenta al saberlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojalá te siga gustando la historia. Hasta pronto

**Abril-Chan:** jiji, desde que leí tu comentario me di cuenta que tú y yo nos parecemos un poquito, jaja, nos gusta sacar conclusiones de lo que sea, y créeme que tu idea ya la había pensado, pero falta tiempo para eso, jiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sólo espero poder seguir escribiendo de la manera como dices n.n. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto

**Leonardo:** Caray... me imagino que entonces no volveré a recibir un comentario tuyo. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no es Kikyo Sesshomaru... Gracias por tu comentario

**SoraLove:** Hola!!! Que bello comentario, jiji, me acordé mucho de mi mejor amiga, gracias de verdad. A mí me ocurre al contrario, no puedo imaginar historias partiendo del mismo anime, sólo me gusta adoptar los personajes, porque si no, siento que no puedo. Sólo espero no perderte como seguidora, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, y de verdad, muchas gracias por tu comentario

Y gracias a todos los que se dieron una vuelta por mi historia; aunque si me dejaran review todo sería mucho mejor

Nos vemos próximamente por aquí, y cuídense gente bonita, sobre todo del sol, están muy fuertes los rayos, jeje

Hasta luego!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-Ya me voy, mamá- anunció Kagome mientras entraba a la estancia donde su madre realizaba su labor, y le daba un cálido beso en la frente

Pero la gran señora de la casa continuó bordando, sin poner mucha atención a la acción de su hija

-¿A dónde crees que irás?- le preguntó mientras daba una nueva puntada a las hermosas rosas que bordaba –Que yo recuerde, nunca te he dado permiso para salir

-Inuyasha me pidió que lo llevara al lago...- respondió la joven con simpleza, mientras tomaba una enorme y roja manzana de un frutero en la habitación

-¿Inuyasha...?- repitió la señora Higurashi mirándola a través de los anteojos que usaba para su labor

-Es decir, el joven Taisho...- corrigió Kagome antes de crearse un nuevo conflicto con su madre –volveré para la comida

-¡Alto ahí, señorita!- ordenó su madre mientras dejaba de lado su trabajo y se ponía de pie. Se acercó a ella

-¿Sabes lo que dirán los pueblerinos si te ven a solas con el joven? No saldrás, a menos que vayas con tu doncella...- dictaminó su madre, dando por terminado el asunto

-¡¡Pero Gol Ghotai está ayudando en la cocina!!- se quejó Kagome a modo de berrinche, mientras, desesperada, veía alejarse su oportunidad de ver al joven después de dos semanas de ausencia -¡Ella no podrá acompañarme!

-No irás...- repitió su madre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Era momento de rendirse, pensó Kagome mientras veía cómo su madre volvía a su bordado. Dio media vuelta para alejarse derrotada a su habitación, mientras veía esfumarse su esperanza de verle; pero una pequeña luz pareció brillar

-Es una lástima... ¿Qué pensará Lady Taisho cuando se dé cuenta que la hija de la señora Higurashi dejó plantado a su hijo?- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que su madre escuchase, y se dispuso a salir

-¡Espera!- justo al blanco... Kagome sonrió con cierta malicia antes de encarar a su madre

-¿Crees que Lady Taisho piense eso?- le interrogó temerosa mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Kagome

-Si. Y estoy segura que su concepto de nosotras, (o de ti, en todo caso) se vendrá abajo cuando se entere...- susurró con pesar fingido

-¿D... de mi?- tartamudeó la señora Higurashi mientras, con dificultad, tragaba saliva –¿p...porqué de mí?

-Tú eres nuestra madre, tú eres quien nos educa... Tal vez digan: "Las señoritas Higurashi con muy irresponsables, quizá su madre tenga la culpa, pues ella nunca ha sido responsable..." ¡Y se reirán a nuestras espaldas! ¡Y tendremos que mudar de ciudad porque todos murmurarán cuando nos vean pasar! ¡Y viviremos desdichadas por el resto de nuestras vidas! Sin lujos ni bailes...- Kagome pareció realmente entristecida, casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar el semblante de su madre

Ella permanecía preocupada, con las manos al pecho mientras parecía respirar con dificultad. Una mirada de temor apareció en su rostro, y entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de su éxito total

-¡Será mejor que vayas!- le apresuró su madre mientras le empujaba hacia la salida -¡Sería una terrible descortesía de parte tuya que dejaras a ese joven tan importante! Muéstrale todos los sitios bellos del pueblo y los alrededores, y por favor, si ves a Lady Taisho preséntale mis respetos...

Muy pronto, Kagome se vio en el exterior de la residencia, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. Había ganado otra vez a su madre; a lo lejos, ella le despedía con la mano en alto, y le advertía que si volvía muy rápido, le dejaría en su habitación, castigada de por vida...

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-¡Esto es impresionante...!

Ante los ojos de Inuyasha se extendía un magnífico paisaje, oculto a los ojos de los pueblerinos, el resguardo favorito de Sango y Kagome, quienes a menudo solían ir ahí a refrescarse en las límpidas aguas del lago

Los árboles rodeaban por completo el lugar, enormes y centenarios, cuyas copas estaban cubiertas con hojas verdes y amarillentas; el lago no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para reflejar en él las montañas que se extendían en el horizonte

-Ese columpio lo colocamos Sango y yo- señaló Kagome hacia un árbol

-Esa vez tardamos hasta el anochecer en poder colgarlo- recordó Sango divertida –lo bueno es que Kagome sabe escalar árboles

-Aunque casi caigo en el intento...

-Deben pasar geniales horas en este lugar- murmuró Inuyasha, aún sorprendido, mientras sus ojos dorados adoptaban un matiz más cálido, pues en ellos se reflejaba el atardecer

-Y ese bote lo construyó el padre de Kagome- continuó diciendo Sango mientras señalaba hacia un pequeño muelle en el lago, de donde permanecía atado una pequeña balsa

Kagome dirigió su vista hacia allá. Ese lugar le traía hermosos recuerdos de su padre, cuando él y ella solían visitar el lago, hace algunos años, antes de que conociera a Sango... y antes de que su padre desapareciera

-¿Porqué no vamos a dar un paseo?- propuso Sango al darse cuenta que el ánimo de su mejor amiga había decaído por unos instantes

-¡Eso sería magnífico!- exclamó Inuyasha, fascinado ante la idea

-Oh... pero...

-¿Qué pasa, Sango?- preguntó Kagome mientras veía a su amiga detenerse

-Mi madre me pidió que llegara pronto a casa; necesita mi ayuda para unos cortes que debe hacer a las telas...- Kagome pareció decepcionada por el momento, pero pronto se percató que su amiga nuevamente estaba fingiendo –Pero por favor, joven Inuyasha, cuide de mi amiga por lo que más quiera- rogó al joven con mirada suplicante –Y Kagome, asegúrate de mostrarle la hermosa belleza del lago

Y antes que alguno de los dos jóvenes dijese algo más, Sango se alejó del lugar

-¿Volverá sola?- preguntó Inuyasha con cierta preocupación, pues le había tomado cariño a la chica

-Ella lo ha hecho muchas veces- aseguró Kagome con cierto resentimiento hacia su amiga, pues nuevamente se había salido con las suyas –Además, el camino es seguro. Estará bien...

-De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos

Ambos jóvenes abordaron el bote, Kagome siendo ayudada por Inuyasha, y sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en el estómago al sentir las suaves manos del joven

Sin duda era un día maravilloso. Las copas de los árboles más altos ya cubrían el sol, formando una deliciosa sombra, y siendo inútil cualquier sombrilla.

Al principio, Inuyasha estuvo torpe al remar el bote, y por dos veces estuvieron apunto de volcarse; pero lejos de alarmarse, Kagome no podía dejar de reír, sobre todo al ver el apuesto rostro del joven en una mueca de apuro

Pero Inuyasha aprendía con rapidez. Muy pronto pudo remar equilibradamente, y así evitar seguir dando vueltas como hasta ese momento lo había hecho. Aún así, Kagome no podía dejar de reír

-Tu sonrisa es bonita- comentó Inuyasha con cierta timidez, y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas; ambos se encontraban exactamente en el centro del lago, Inuyasha descansando por el ejercicio agotador

Había aprovechado el momento en que Kagome dejaba de reír para decir eso; por su parte, ella sonreía tímidamente ante sus palabras

-Gracias...- fue lo único que pudo decir; a excepción de su padre, nadie le había dicho que su sonrisa fuera bonita, mucho menos un chico por el que se sentía atraída.

……………………………………..

-Papá tenía las fábricas en lo más alto de la cúspide cuando enfermó. Todo pasó tan rápido que de un día para otro él ya estaba en cama; algunos días después él murió- el silencio se hizo presente después de esto. Inuyasha relataba a Kagome sobre su vida, y sobre el deceso de su padre

-Lo lamento tanto- murmuró Kagome sin saber qué decir, pero Inuyasha, al ver su expresión de desconcierto trató de tranquilizarla

-No te preocupes; realmente lamento más no haber convivido más con él en vida. Se la pasaba tan ocupado en sus fábricas que apenas tenía tiempo para verlo... Sesshomaru fue el que siempre estuvo junto a él- continuó diciendo Inuyasha, mientras cierta mirada amarga se apoderaba de sus ojos –desde que recuerdo, Sesshomaru siempre fue su favorito... tal vez porque se parecían demasiado; a él le dejó las fábricas y algunas propiedades

En ese momento, Inuyasha sintió que se estaba comportando como el celoso de la familia, y por nada del mundo quería que Kagome pensase mal de él. Trató de rectificar

-Aunque me alegra que lo haya echo. Realmente Sesshomaru es mucho más capaz que yo para manejar la empresa de mi padre. Y a decir verdad... odiaría estar en su lugar, es demasiada carga para una sola persona

-¿Y a tu hermano le agrada?- preguntó Kagome

-Si, y terriblemente. Creo que él sería feliz viviendo en alguna de las fábricas- comentó Inuyasha divertido –Tal vez por eso no tiene prometida aún

Kagome rió ante el comentario

-Aunque, de verdad no me gustaría estar en su lugar- prosiguió diciendo Inuyasha, un poco más serio –la carga de mantenernos a mi madre y a mi ha recaído en Sesshomaru. Varias veces le he pedido que me deje ayudarle, pero es demasiado necio y orgulloso. Tal vez se siente responsable de nuestro cuidado

¿Sesshomaru? Pero parecía tan egoísta, pensó Kagome

-A él le dolió demasiado la muerte de nuestro padre. Antes no era tan serio como lo es ahora. Por lo menos sonreía un poco más. Ahora parece que no le importa ni eso

-Debió ser muy duro para él...- dijo Kagome con seriedad

-Bastante... Aunque mi madre y yo seguimos insistiendo en que una joven le haría feliz- aseguró Inuyasha un poco más repuesto –Pensamos que en este pueblo podría encontrar a alguien, pero no ha dado señales de eso

Y entonces, Kagome recordó a su hermana

-Tal vez pudiese interesarse en mi hermana- comentó la chica emocionada

-¿En... Kikyo...?- murmuró casi imperceptible Inuyasha, aunque Kagome no alcanzó a escucharla

-Si les damos una ayudadita quizá pudiesen llegar a algo, ¿no lo crees, Inuyasha?

-Quizá... Pero mejor será que no nos metamos en eso. Sesshomaru odia que alguien se meta en su vida privada- aseguró mientras comenzaba a remar de regreso

Aquello le había molestado un poco, y sabía la razón, pues desde que había visto a Kikyo se había sentido atraído por ella. Pero pronto se le pasó. Realmente era persona que no duraba enojada por mucho tiempo, así que decidió dejar de lado el asunto

Ese día fue glorioso para Kagome, pues a pesar que fue poco, pudo conocerle mejor, y se daba cuenta que cada vez le agradaba más. Inuyasha, por su parte, quedó encantado con el lugar y con la joven, de quien comenzaba a sentir una agradable simpatía

Pronto, ese lugar se volvió el favorito de ambos. Acudían ahí por lo menos una vez a la semana, tan sólo a pasear en bote o incluso a refrescarse, unas veces acompañados de Sango, aunque solía desaparecer cuando podía, y otras veces iban los dos solos. Al principio, Inuyasha sentía que no le agradaba a Sango, pues ocasionalmente la joven solía alejarse cuando él llegaba... Realmente no entendía sus "razones". Lo que si pudo comprender es que quizá era una joven demasiado ocupada

En casa, Kagome se ingeniaba cualquier manera para salir con el joven Taisho, pues su prejuiciosa madre solía poner pretextos a la pobre chica.

Tal vez Kagome era demasiado joven para las cosas del amor, ni siquiera sabía del tema, pero lo que sí sabía es que cada vez que veía a Inuyasha su corazón daba vuelcos, unas veces bruscos, otras lo suficientemente suaves y maravillosos. Adoraba pasar tiempo con él, aunque no hablasen, podían comunicarse a través de su silencio. Solían observar el cielo vespertino, en medio del lago, acostados en el bote, uno a cada extremo para mantener el equilibrio, dando forma a las nubes en lo alto.

Platicaban de cosas tan triviales, pero divertidas para ambos. De lo que les aquejaba u odiaban; incluso, Inuyasha solía ayudar a Kagome con sus labores que su institutriz le dejaba y que él perfectamente sabía explicarle, pues había contado con excelentes maestros. A veces, Kagome llevaba su labor de tejido o bordado, y bajo la sombra de un árbol se sentaba a tejer o bordar, mientras Inuyasha cantaba para ella

Imposible era no enamorarse de él, pues resultaba ser tan perfecto caballero que podría cautivar el corazón de cualquier mujer. Y para fortuna de Kagome, sólo ella, en todo el pueblo, podía tener tan amables atenciones del joven Taisho

Pero ella no sabía que, aunque las atenciones de Inuyasha estaban dirigidas a Kagome, su corazón pensaba en alguien más, y esa persona estaba lejos de darse cuenta que Inuyasha existía

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-¿Me hablabas, madre?- preguntó Kagome mientras entraba a la sala de estar de su madre

Ella estaba asomando a través de los cristales de uno de los ventanales de la estancia; el día estaba dando paso a la noche, y de cierta manera, la alta figura de su madre llegaba a verse tétrica a causa de los últimos rayos de sol que alcanzaban a entrar por la ventana

La señora Higurashi permanecía inmóvil, así que Kagome decidió pasar a la estancia

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó después de un rato de silencio la señora Higurashi, con una voz tan seria que logró erizar los poros de Kagome

-Con Inuyasha- respondió como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo

Nuevamente el silencio. Parecía como si su madre estuviese molesta por algo, pues el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso. Aún así, Kagome mantuvo la postura, parada esperando a que su madre le diese indicaciones

-Tú quieres nuestra perdición- murmuró la señora Higurashi, con voz siseante, sin dignarse ver a Kagome, quien frunció el ceño por las extrañas palabras de su madre, pero aún así no habló

-Nuestra familia es importante, lo sabes Kagome, y tú estás echando a perder nuestra reputación- continuó la señora de la casa, acercándose a Kagome

-¿Echando a perder?- repitió la joven

-¡No te hagas la inocente, Kagome, bien sabes a qué me refiero!- le acusó su madre mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija, y los presionaba violentamente –no me extrañaría que ya hubieses perdido tu dignidad

-¿Mi dignidad?- exclamó Kagome, sin entender palabra alguna de su madre, pero sintiéndose molesta por lo dicho; pero la señora Higurashi perdía la paciencia

-¡¡Maldita sea, no eres ninguna niña, sabes a qué me refiero!! La gente habla en todas partes, todos los vecinos sin excepción, te han visto con el joven Taisho

-¡¡Claro que he estado con Inuyasha, pero jamás hemos hecho algo malo!!- reclamó Kagome comenzando a perder los estribos también

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Y ahora le pierdes el respeto? ¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser "señor" para ti?

-¡No tiene nada de malo que le llame por su nombre, él mismo me lo permitió!- aseguró la joven mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su madre

-Él te lo permitió...- repitió irónica la señora Higurashi -¿porqué habría de hacer semejante cosa?

-¡Tal vez porque le agrado!

-¿Tú? ¡Por Dios! Estoy segura que le rogaste para que te dejase llamarle así- la señora Higurashi acusaba injustamente a su hija, incluso con dedo amenazador

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió Kagome dolida por las palabras de su madre

-Él es de clase más noble que tú, ¿porqué permitiría que una persona tan insignificante le llamase así? Peor aún ¿Porqué ambos pasan tanto tiempo juntos? Estoy segura que algo debes darle, Kagome. Los pueblerinos que casualmente han pasado por el lago les han visto

-¿Casualmente?- Kagome comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, su madre le atribuía pecados que jamás había cometido, pero lo peor era la manera de hablar de su madre hacia ella, tan cruel y despiadada, como si de cualquier persona se tratase –¡En este maldito pueblo no existen casualidades! Y yo jamás le he rogado a Inuyasha, él me lo pidió. ¡Nunca hemos hecho algo malo, jamás he faltado a mi moral, ni siquiera a tu estúpida moral!

-Ojalá tus palabras tuvieran algo de cierto...- suspiró la señora Higurashi mientras colocaba una mano en su frente –En una semana daré una cena, pero por tu culpa no sé cuánta gente va a venir

-¿Por mi culpa?- preguntó irónica la joven, limpiándose con furia las lágrimas

-Si, no creo que la digna gente del pueblo quiera venir a la casa de una pecadora

-¡No soy una pecadora!- gritó Kagome con rabia -¡Jamás he hecho algo por lo que deba arrepentirme! Además, no será mi culpa que gente tan estúpida y prejuiciosa esté dentro de tu círculo de "amistades"

-No llames así a esa gente tan respetable

-¿Respetable? Tanto que son capaces de murmurar chismes sin fundamento- dijo sarcástica Kagome –Y si el problema soy yo, entonces créeme que no tengo ánimo de acudir a tu cena llena de hipócritas

-Estarás aquí- sentenció la señora Higurashi como última orden –Te portarás como cualquier joven decente debe hacerlo. Llamarás a las personas con respeto. Caminarás, comerás, hablarás y te sentarás como debe ser, como es Kikyo. Pensarás de la manera correcta...

-Ya te dije que no estaré- interrumpió Kagome con brusquedad

-Estarás. Puedo obligarte mientras vivas bajo mi techo- ordenó por último la señora Higurashi –Y en cuanto al joven Taisho, será mejor que te olvides de él para siempre. Jamás se fijaría en una muchachilla descarriada como tú. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta cómo mira a Kikyo? Parece que quiere inmortalizarla con la mirada

Y en ese momento el corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco terrible. ¿Inuyasha con Kikyo? Pero ella estaba segura que jamás podría pasar eso

-¿Acaso pensaste que las atenciones del joven Taisho son porque le interesas?- preguntó con lástima la señora de la casa –Pues lamento decirte que sólo es una forma para acercarse a Kikyo. Así que deja tus estúpidas fantasías de niña, y mejor pon los pies en la tierra, con alguien que sea de tu nivel...

Y esa fue su última palabra. La señora Higurashi salió de la estancia con la cabeza en alto, a sabiendas que había logrado poner en su lugar a su hija menor; tal vez sus palabras fueron rudas, pero era mejor que se enterase de una vez por todas que aspiraba a llegar muy alto

Y la joven simplemente permaneció ahí parada. Su madre lo había echo otra vez. Le había humillado hasta donde quiso, comparándola siempre con Kikyo, dudando de ella y confiando en los demás

Debía estar acostumbrada. Total, así era su madre. Pero simplemente no podía, pues a cada nueva palabra de su madre, era una nueva y completamente diferente manera de sufrir su abandono...

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Suspiró por última vez. En lo alto de la escalera permanecía indecisa entre bajar o regresar a su habitación. Podía escuchar el bullicio que se desencadenaba en la planta baja a causa de la fiesta. Todos se escuchaban alegres y escandalosos, pero ella perfectamente sabía que esas risas y saludos corteses escondían pensamientos hipócritas

La semana había pasado desastrosamente rápida; y todos los días rogaba por no ver a Inuyasha, se escondía de él, dando indicaciones a los sirvientes para negarle; en esos días no fue al pueblo, por temor a encontrarle y darse cuenta que no podría decirle Inuyasha nunca más

Comenzó a bajar lentamente, y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la planta baja, con su madre frente a ella

-Kagome, ¡Pero qué bella te vez!- exclamó gustosa su madre, mientras las personas que estaban cerca volteaban a verlas

Kagome sabía que su madre no podía hablar en serio, pronto se dio cuenta que más bien era una de sus tantas tácticas para llamar la atención

-Recuerda cómo debes comportarte- le dijo su madre muy bajo, cerca de su oído –y por favor, no arruines esta noche, no me avergüences

Kagome evitó rodar los ojos ante ese comentario. Por su voluntad no hubiese asistido a esa fiesta, ni aunque le hubiesen pagado todo el oro del mundo, pero las palabras tan cortantes de su madre le había echo cambiar de opinión

Le demostraría que podría comportarse tan hipócritamente como lo hacía ella o toda esa gente con la que convivía

Pero pronto comenzaría a desistir y arrepentirse de haber bajado, pues su madre comenzó a guiarla entre los invitados, presentándola orgullosa, como si jamás le hubiesen visto; y Kagome, con hipocresía, saludaba tan amable y respetuosa que si ella se hubiese visto, jamás se hubiera reconocido

No es que fuese irrespetuosa, pero ese no era su forma de ser

Y en ese recorrido rogaba no encontrarse con Inuyasha, a quien se vería orillada a tratar como simplemente "señor". Realmente esa noche no quería verlo

Saludaba mecánicamente mientras pensaba en él. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa mientras las señoras aludían su belleza, pero su mirada no podía ser más triste

Comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada y mareada. Con cortesía se disculpó con las señoras con quienes "platicaba" y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del salón principal.

Pero una voz conocida le obligó a detenerse

-Te ves tan linda, Kagome...

No quería voltear, porque sabía que junto a la dueña de esa voz seguramente estaría su hijo...

-Lady Taisho- saludo cuando se decidió voltear –es un gusto que haya venido- dijo mientras realizaba una respetuosa reverencia

Se decidió fijar la vista sólo en ella, aunque de reojo pudo notar a sus dos hijos acompañándola, uno tan serio como siempre, y el otro con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro... como siempre lo hacía

-¡¡Querida, luces fascinante!!- exclamó lady Taisho con los ojos brillantes –y mis queridos hijos no me dejarán mentir

Ambos jóvenes realizaron una leve inclinación de cabeza. Inuyasha se acercó a ella tomándole ambas manos, para luego besarlas

-Te vez magnífica, Kagome- apoyó a su madre

-Gracias- murmuró la chica con un leve sonrojo, mientras desviaba la vista, pues no quería que de su boca escapara el nombre del joven. Y en su desvío se topó con los hermosos ojos de Sesshomaru, quien le veía fijamente, con cierta mirada que no pudo descifrar, pero que logró un vuelco en su corazón

Y por primera vez pudo agradecer que su madre llegase en ese momento, evitándole perderse en esos hermosos e impasibles ojos, tan parecidos a los de Inuyasha, pero tan diferentes a la vez

-Lady Taisho, qué placer tenerla en mi humilde hogar...- saludó la exótica señora Higurashi, quien llegaba seguida de Kikyo

Se intercambiaron los saludos de rigor, y ajena a la escena Kagome observaba la forma tan delicada con que se dirigía Inuyasha a Kikyo. Hasta que su madre le dijo, Kagome jamás se imaginó que entre ambos pudiera existir algo

Y aún viéndolos, parecía que no había algo, a diferencia de ese saludo, y la forma en que Inuyasha la veía... ¿O sería sólo su imaginación?

-¡¡Kagome!! Hija, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó su madre haciéndola salir del trance en el que estaba –Estos jóvenes de hoy, ¡jamás escuchan!

-Pareces distraída querida, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada lady Taisho

-Estoy bien, disculpen- respondió ella con calidez y educación

-Kagome, espero que me concedas el primer baile de la noche- advirtió Inuyasha, tan sonriente como siempre, que Kagome sintió ganas de abrazarle y llorar

Automáticamente dirigió su vista a su madre, en quien encontró una expresión de advertencia

-Estaré encantada de hacerlo, señor Taisho- dijo ella con una reverencia, desviando la mirada de Inuyasha. No pudo ver su expresión, pero si pudo sentir su desconcierto

Después de eso, la señora Higurashi se alejó con lady Taisho y Kikyo, quienes estaban igualmente sorprendidas

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Inuyasha cuando se quedaron a solas. Pero Kagome, sintiendo las lágrimas salir, se disculpó y se alejó, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan débil en ese momento.

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

La noche pasaba tan desesperadamente lenta para él. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba allí.

Bueno, realmente sí lo sabía, y su motivo estaba sentado casi frente a él.

Los invitados se reunían en el comedor, en torno a la mesa para la cena; la gente seguía riendo divertida, bulliciosa, pero en cuanto volteaban con el vecino, comenzaban a criticar a los demás.

Rodó los ojos. Odiaba ese tipo de gente. Su madre seguido se dirigía a él, pero muy poco supo de lo que hablaba; observó a su hermano quien platicaba animadamente con unas jóvenes. A veces le tenía envidia, le era tan fácil desenvolverse en cualquier medio, por muy asfixiante que éste fuera.

Y ella no se veía muy animada. A decir verdad, su mirada no tenía la chispa acostumbrada. Más bien, se notaba distante, melancólica. Todos reían, pero ella permanecía tan seria como si estuviese en un funeral. Y las veces que reía a leguas se notaba que lo hacía con mucho esfuerzo.

¿Qué le pasaba? No era que le importara demasiado, pero... No sabría explicarlo. Suspiró. Ni siquiera a su escandaloso hermano le había hecho mucho caso, incluso llegó a llamarlo "señor"... ¿No se suponía que ellos habían intimado?

Rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento; le parecía imposible perder el tiempo pensando en ella. Fastidiado, dirigió su vista a cualquier otro lugar, lejos de ella. Y para su mala suerte, se topó con su hermana, tan parecida a ella que era imposible no adivinar que eran hermanas.

Era bella, sin duda alguna, una belleza diferente a la de Kagome, tal vez más delicada, pero con menos brillo que Kagome, quizá por la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro

En ese momento, Kikyo sintió el peso de la mirada de Sesshomaru, y se encontró con él, dirigiéndole una delicada sonrisa, que él respondió con una simple inclinación de cabeza

Casi sintió náuseas, pues en los ojos de Kikyo se notaba el deseo... era tan común como la mayoría de las mujeres. Y Kagome seguía siendo diferente...

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-¡Espera, por favor, Kagome!

Le había sido imposible huir toda la noche de él, se había escondido, incluso había dejado pasar el baile prometido; es que simplemente no quería verlo. Pero en ese momento, él había logrado alcanzarla, justo cuando se disponía a huir al jardín trasero de su casa

No se iba a detener, por Dios que no lo haría; pero su propósito se vio vencido cuando él le alcanzó y le sujetó de un brazo, obligándola a voltear

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Inuyasha cuando la tuvo frente a él; no estaba molesto, sólo muy confundido

-¿A qué se refiere, joven Taisho?- preguntó Kagome fingiendo cortesía

-A esto, a tu actitud, a que estás huyendo de mí, a que me llamas joven Taisho- respondió Inuyasha

-Esa es la manera correcta de llamarlo- se defendió Kagome, tratando de sonar razonable, mientras mostraba una amigable sonrisa

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo te pedí que no me llamaras así?- le recordó Inuyasha comenzando a desesperarse

-Si... pero no es lo correcto- murmuró Kagome recordando las palabras de su madre, más para convencerse a sí misma

-¿Lo correcto? ¡Pero Kagome, yo sé que a ti no te gusta seguir estas reglas absurdas!- exclamó Inuyasha sintiéndose orgulloso ante la personalidad de su amiga

-Pero es necesario seguirlas, joven Taisho- Kagome mantuvo su postura con frialdad –y le ruego que deje de llamarme de esa manera tan irrespetuosa. Para usted y para los demás, soy señorita Higurashi- dijo para terminar la conversación

Sabía que no debía seguir ahí, ante el rostro sorprendido de Inuyasha. Así que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el jardín, donde todo se mantenía oscuro

Por fortuna, el pequeño lago del jardín estaba despejado de gente; la luna alcanzaba a iluminar el pequeño recinto que su padre había creado; sentada en la banca de mármol, se dedicó a observar a los pececillos que parecían dormir en el agua

Lo había enfrentado, al fin; aunque sabía que no salió victoriosa, pues casi se le rompe el corazón al llamarle de manera tan fría como aquella. No había sido fácil, para nada; sin embargo, su soledad pronto se vio invadida

-Me parece que este no es lugar para una señorita...- escuchó que dijeron tras ella. ¿Para qué voltear? Sabía de quién se trataba...

-Jamás imaginé que en esta casa hubiese un lugar tan maravilloso...- susurró con suavidad mientras observaba el pequeño refugio

Kagome no supo si tomar eso como un halago o como una ofensa. Ese individuo no le agradaba del todo, así que con un poco de enfado mal disimulado, se levantó de su asiento, y se dispuso a irse

-Este lugar se disfruta mejor estando solo- dijo mientras realizaba una leve reverencia –creo que mi presencia aquí estorbará. Me disculpo con usted, señor Taisho

-Su presencia no estorba, señorita- aclaró él con seriedad –más bien estaría encantado que usted si usted se quedara

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida; aunque con enfado se dio cuenta que no tenía otra alternativa mas que quedarse

-Me parece que la fiesta no es de su agrado, señorita Aome- comentó Sesshomaru después de un largo silencio

-Es Kagome- rectificó la chica –¿y qué le hace pensar eso?

-Entonces estaría usted en el salón principal, divirtiéndose como los demás- aseguró el joven. Él permanecía de pie, cerca del tronco de un árbol, donde podía observar la suave figura de Kagome siendo iluminada por los pálidos rayos de la luna

Kagome se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. Pero no tenía porqué contestar a su pregunta ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Se preguntó Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru no tenía intención de marcharse

-Me parece un poco descortés de su parte que abandone a sus invitados, señorita Aome- continuó Sesshomaru, quien comenzaba a encontrar fascinante el hecho de molestar a la joven

-¡Es Kagome!- repitió ella comenzando a perder los estribos –A mi no me parece descortés, realmente no son mis invitados, son de mi madre. Además... no creo que se note mi ausencia- murmuró casi imperceptible, pero el joven alcanzó a escucharla

-Mi madre la ha notado- dijo él con suavidad en la voz –Y desde ahí me parece descortés que ella no pueda disfrutar de su agradable presencia

-Me disculparé con ella.- prometió Kagome con pesar –en este momento no me encuentro bien- dijo esperando que Sesshomaru se disculpara y la dejara nuevamente sola. Pero él no tenía intención de irse

-Inuyasha también espera verla- prosiguió atento a la expresión de la chica; ella bajó la mirada, posándola en el lago que se extendía a sus pies

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de la joven, y sintió cierta envidia hacia su hermano menor

-No volveré ahí- determinó Kagome con firmeza –no me importa lo que piensen mi madre, o los demás; lamento mucho por su madre y su hermano, pero me disculparé

-¿Acaso no es lo que le gusta, Aome?- preguntó Sesshomaru, sin saber exactamente porqué le estaba provocando a enfadarse aún más

-¡¡¡Ya le he dicho que es Kagome, no Aome!!!- corrigió ella con frustración, mientras se ponía de pie –¡Y eso no me gusta! ¡Me estoy asfixiando en ese ambiente tan... vano! ¡No quiero volver porque no soy como usted, o como todos los demás! ¡No puedo fingir alguien que no soy, no puedo fingir que soy educada, cortés o una muñeca de porcelana, porque no lo soy!

-¿Y entonces porqué finge?- preguntó Sesshomaru

-Porque... porque debo complacer a mi madre y ser como Kikyo

-Esa sólo es una excusa. Si no le gusta, no debería hacerlo, no es usted tan tonta, Aome- declaró el joven con la mirada brillante

-Pues tal vez sí lo soy. Tal vez lo único que quiero es ser como mi hermana y agradarle a todos

-Jamás podrá ser como ella- aseguró Sesshomaru, y esas palabras lograron encender a Kagome

-Pues es una lástima entonces. ¡¡¡Jamás podré ser como la linda Kikyo, porque no tengo sus modales!!!- Kagome comenzaba a sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban a sus ojos –Y lo lamento, de verdad, pero por mucho que me esfuerce, no podré satisfacer a mi madre, y tampoco a usted, por lo que veo

-No tiene porque hacerlo- Sesshomaru comenzaba a arrepentirse por haber sacado semejante tema –Y ahora mi hermano sufrirá porque usted le llama de una manera tan fría

Kagome quedó en silencio. Jamás imaginó que Sesshomaru se preocupase tanto por algo tan absurdo

-Él merece algo mejor- susurró Kagome, mientras las palabras de su madre venían a su mente

-Es una lástima que usted no se considere como algo digno de tener, Aome- dijo Sesshomaru atrayendo su atención –Inuyasha le habla a usted porque se siente a gusto a su lado. No debería perder eso por simples y caprichosos deseos de su madre.

Y diciendo esto comenzó a alejarse del lugar, dejando a la joven meditando sobre su situación. Tal vez tuviese razón, pero ¿Qué podía saber él, si tal vez siempre había sido tan serio y frío como en ese momento?

Molesta, dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, pero sin darse cuenta perdió el equilibrio, cayendo directamente al pequeño lago, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Sesshomaru, quien corrió a auxiliarla

-Creo que lo único que debería cambiar es su carácter- dijo mientras le ayudaba a salir del agua –Pero usted está bien, tal como es, Aome

No supo a qué se refería Sesshomaru, ni siquiera porqué le decía eso. Pero por lo menos había logrado subirle el ánimo, y también sabía lo que debía hacer.

Pero antes de eso... dirigió la mirada más amenazadora y temible que tenía, y antes que Sesshomaru se diese cuenta, ella le tomaba con fuerza de un brazo y le arrojaba al pequeño lago

Después, orgullosa y digna como era dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la residencia, pero antes de alejarse con la cabeza en alto, dejó en claro:

-No crea que sus consejos me han sido de utilidad, de hecho, lo dudo mucho. Y por cuarta vez: mi nombre es Kagome

Sesshomaru sonrió sorprendido, mientras seguía sentado en el lago, completamente empapado. Esa chica era demasiado singular, algo muy extraño en esa época donde todas las jóvenes se parecía...

Y gracias a él (sólo en parte) esa noche había servido para darse cuenta de lo que ella quería, y de cómo era. Y lo que definitivamente no quería era comportarse como los demás. Pues sabía que aunque sonreía con cortesía, su corazón sufría por el engaño en el que se encontraba. Y no quería eso

Decidió su camino, su personalidad, aunque su madre pegase el grito en el cielo. Pero no iba a ser como Kikyo, ni como nadie más. Simplemente Kagome

Mucho menos sería Aome... como comenzaba a llamarle Sesshomaru

Como supuso, todos comenzaron a murmurar cuando entró al salón principal. Su vestuario estaba completamente empapado, su peinado era un desastre, incluso traía pequeñas plantas acuáticas colgando de su vestido. Pero no le importó, pues así era ella

Caminó sonriente rumbo a Lady Taisho, quien aún seguía junto a su madre, y se disculpó con ella, después con su madre, pues definitivamente abandonaría la fiesta

Lady Taisho sonrió ante el humor de la joven; ¡Esa era la Kagome que le agradaba! Le despidió con ternura y prometió que se encargaría de contentar a su madre, quien le veía, como era de esperarse, con una mirada desaprobatoria

Pero por más que buscó a Inuyasha, ya no pudo encontrarlo; sabía que debía hablar con él, antes que las cosas empeoraran por su culpa. Tal vez al día siguiente lo vería, cuando ella estuviese un poco más presentable para él

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

_Continuará..._

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Hola a todos, al fin terminé el tercer capítulo

Pensaba continuarle, pues hay muchas ideas para lo siguiente, pero me di cuenta que quedaría un poco largo, y para no aburrirles, decidía dejarlo para el siguiente

Así que no se preocupen, la próxima actualización vendrá pronto, lo prometo

Y realmente muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, de verdad les agradezco todos sus comentarios, créanme que me hacen sentir tan bien en este momento que me siento del súper nabo... de plano que en este momento prefiero estar sola, sé que estoy deprimida, sólo espero que no llegue a trastorno, jeje

Bueno, se cuidan mucho, y disculpen que no les conteste a cada uno, pero es que las normas son estrictas en la página, jiji, pero de verdad, a cada uno de ustedes: Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola...- saludó con timidez

Inuyasha volteó al reconocer la voz, y le saludó con una sonrisa. Se encontraban frente al apacible lago

-Tu doncella me dijo que querías verme- anunció Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella. Kagome pensó que él estaría molesto, o indiferente con ella. Desde la fiesta en su casa no se habían visto de nuevo.

Su madre aún seguía molesta por su actitud, sobre todo porque llegó totalmente empapada al salón, y sus invitados, como era de esperarse, comenzaron a murmurar. Ese día Sesshomaru no volvió a parase en la sala, pues él también estaba escurriendo; decidió irse a casa para evitarle problemas a la joven, sobre todo por las malinterpretaciones.

En cuanto a Inuyasha, él pensaba que Kagome quería alejarse de él, así que no volvió a buscarla, decidido a respetar su decisión. Pero Gol Ghotai había llegado con un recado para él, anunciando todo lo contrario, logrando iluminar con una sonrisa el rostro del joven

Kagome le vio acercarse con expresión de desconcierto, mientras una tímida sonrisa apenas asomaba en sus labios. Una punzada de arrepentimiento sintió en su corazón al recordar lo mal que le había tratado, así que sólo pudo bajar avergonzada la cabeza

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó con preocupación Inuyasha mientras se detenía junto a ella. Kagome sólo asintió con la cabeza

Permanecieron leves segundos en silencio; ¿cómo comenzar con una disculpa? Pensaba, pero su mente se negaba a responderle. Entonces el hermoso lago le dio la respuesta

-¿Podemos dar un paseo?- le preguntó tímidamente, y en un segundo ambos admiraban el hermoso paisaje desde el centro del lago, como tantas veces habían hecho

-Extrañaba esto...- suspiró Inuyasha con una sonrisa, mientras esa punzada volvía a molestar a Kagome. Odiaba sentirse así, y también odiaba el ambiente incómodo que se sentía; quería que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, como lo eran hasta hace dos semanas, antes de que pasara lo del baile

Pero no sabía cómo comenzar

-Inuyasha, yo...- comenzó a hablar, pero el joven le sorprendió tomándole las manos

-¡Me llamaste Inuyasha!- exclamó mientras acercaba su rostro a ella y se le quedaba viendo fijamente, logrando sonrojar a la chica –Ese día de la fiesta tú... me dijiste señor Taisho

Ella ya no lo recordaba, y ahora se sintió mucho más culpable. Era indispensable arreglar las cosas

-¡Lo lamento tanto!- continuó, esta vez hablando rápido para evitar que Inuyasha le volviese a interrumpir –Esa noche no me sentía nada bien; mi madre me exigía tanto, y yo también me exigía ser alguien mejor, alguien que valiera la pena para ti, alguien con mejores modales, con un lenguaje más refinado, con mejor apariencia, para poder estar a tu altura y que no te avergonzaras de mí...

-Oye, oye...- le interrumpió nuevamente, esta vez con más suavidad –yo jamás me he avergonzado de ti, nunca ha pensado eso- le aseguró con ternura, mientras limpiaba delicadamente una lágrima que caía silenciosa por uno de sus ojos –tú eres perfecta como estás-

_Usted está bien, tal como es, Aome_ recordó las palabras del joven Sesshomaru

-Si dejaras de actuar como lo haces, entonces ya no serías Kagome- continuó él con una sonrisa, contagiándole a Kagome

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- le preguntó sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas

-Por supuesto que si- aseguró Inuyasha, sin soltar por un momento sus manos, más que para limpiar sus lágrimas

Y para asombro de Inuyasha, incluso de la misma Kagome, en ese momento se abalanzó sobre él, para darle un largo y fuerte abrazo, mientras exclamaba un sincero "gracias"

Al principio, Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar; la joven le sostenía fuertemente por el cuello, recargando su cuerpo en él, sintiendo todo su calor y sus suaves curvas, muy desarrolladas a pesar de su corta edad

Su cabello largo y suelto desprendía un aroma delicado, toda ella olía delicioso. Dudó un momento, o más bien, no pudo reaccionar; pero después se sintió estúpido al permanecer en trance, y de forma suave correspondió al abrazo. La envolvió entre sus brazos con tanta ternura como si fuese el objeto más delicado, sorprendiéndose que sus brazos encajaban perfectamente con su cuerpo

Permanecieron así por unos instantes; ambos apenados, pero ninguno quería separarse. Pero hubo que hacerlo; aún así, sus cuerpos quedaron demasiado cerca

-De verdad lo siento- repitió Kagome mientras él sostenía su rostro entre sus manos –Soy una tonta por querer ser alguien más

-Definitivamente- apoyó Inuyasha, aunque a Kagome no le pareció mucho que él pensara que ella fuera tonta –no somos amigos por apariencias, Kagome; somos amigos por como somos realmente

Ella asintió mientras una hermosa sonrisa inundaba su rostro... aunque algo de sus palabras le incomodó. Somos amigos, había dicho Inuyasha

Pero antes de que ella siguiera pensando en eso, él volvió a atraerla a su cuerpo, abrazándola nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera más protectora, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Era el momento perfecto, simplemente maravilloso. Abrazados en aquél bote, en el centro de un hermoso lago, sin nadie que los juzgara o interrumpiera, sin nadie que les dijera cómo actuar o sentir. Cada uno con sus pensamientos, aunque distintos, para desgracia de Kagome. Porque tal vez faltaba mucho para que Inuyasha la viese como algo más que una amiga. Aunque podía lograrlo, eso no sería tan difícil, mucho menos para ella, a quien Inuyasha adoraba por su libertad y personalidad

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Pasó el tiempo con rapidez. El paisaje se tornó de diversos colores con el paso de las estaciones. De verdes fuertes a hermosos tonos amarillentos, y de ahí a todo blanco. Y ellos seguían juntos.

Su amistad no había disminuido con nada, ni siquiera por las largas ausencias de la familia Taisho durante el invierno, cuando ellos se mudaban a la ciudad para pasar las navidades con la familia. Porque al final, él siempre volvía con ella.

Ambos habían cambiado, quizá no mucho, pero lo habían hecho. Inuyasha comenzaba a adoptar los rasgos de un hombre; su figura se había engrosado, aunque seguía con su personalidad ligera y agradable como siempre.

La hermosa Kikyo, próxima a cumplir los veintiún años, no dejaba de impresionar. Su rostro sereno solía tranquilizar a cualquiera, aunque pareciera que su ánimo se había vuelto más sombrío que de costumbre. Sus ojos melancólicos casi nunca sonreían, pero seguía siendo adorada por todos al parecer una elegante estatua de marfil, como las que decoraban la casa Higurashi.

Kagome seguía siendo tan contraria a ella. Su humor alegre y en cierta manera sarcástico hacía gala en ella. Tal vez se comportaba aún como una adolescente, pero sus facciones decían otra cosa. Su rostro se había vuelto más fino y sereno, sonreía con más delicadeza, pero sus ojos no habían cambiado en nada. Su mirada siempre estaba llena de dulzura y ternura, algo tan diferente con Kikyo.

Tal vez comenzaba a despertar más interés en los varones, quienes comenzaban a acercarse más a ella. Pero su corazón ya tenía dueño... aunque ese individuo parecía no percatarse de ello.

-¡Ah! ¡Mr. Darcy!- susurró soñadora Kagome, mientras abrazaba su preciado libro de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ a su pecho, y se imaginaba innumerables escenas en donde ella era la protagonista, y vivía junto al caballero nombrado en el libro

El cielo estaba despejado ese día, y a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el azul celeste brillaba con toda su intensidad. Ella leía en su lugar favorito, en el hermoso mirador donde se podía observar toda la ciudad. Se encontraba tras la roca que le había servido de escondite cuando vio por primera vez a Sesshomaru

Pero esta vez estaba leyendo, acostada en el césped, disfrutando de lo lindo, que si su madre la hubiese visto le hubiera reprochado el estar acostada de esa manera tan salvaje

Sonrió ante las palabras que seguramente la señora Higurashi le habría dicho. Colocó el libro a un lado de ella y continuó imaginando el libro.

Era la décima vez que lo leía desde que había llegado a sus manos, pero jamás le aburría, incluso podía leerlo en menos de un día, definitivamente nunca se cansaría

Rió divertida ante sus pensamientos, mientras imaginaba que era ella en lugar de Lissy quien recibía la proposición de Darcy. Se estiró perezosamente, mientras giraba sobre sí misma, en el césped suave, mientras su vista se dirigía inevitablemente al lugar donde había visto a Sesshomaru

Y tuvo que aguantar un grito de sorpresa al verlo nuevamente ahí, observando la ciudad, como si de un centinela se tratara; alto y tranquilo, perfecto y maravilloso, como una figura de marfil

Kagome se apresuró a esconderse tras la piedra, asomando sólo lo necesario para observar al individuo

Su perfil era varonil, de nariz recta y labios delgados. Sus ojos, maravillosos bloques dorados, miraban imperturbable el pueblo a sus pies. Su mirada era cálida, pero fría a la vez, rígida y delicada, incluso soñadora; realmente era algo que Kagome no sabía explicar.

Su rostro, de cierta manera afeminado, era muy diferente al de Inuyasha; sus rasgos permanecían intactos, sin una muestra de emoción; Inuyasha siempre era más alegre y sencillo.

Había algo atrayente en él, algo que impedía a Kagome retirara la vista de él. Sin embargo...

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Con rapidez, la joven se escondió tras la roca, tapando sus orejas, como si eso acallara la voz que le llamaba

-¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estás?- nuevamente le llamaron, mientras comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa

-¡Sango! ¡Cállate!- suplicó en voz baja mientras seguía tapando sus oídos

En ese momento decidió irse de ahí, aunque fuera a gatas, así que lentamente, como si no quisiera ocasionar ruidito alguno, levanto su cabeza, topándose, desgraciadamente con unos pies

-Me parece que le buscan- escuchó que le decía; Kagome no quería levantar la vista; perfectamente sabía a quién pertenecía la voz

-Em...- murmuró sintiendo el rostro enrojecido, mientras levantaba la vista –Mi Lord...

Sesshomaru había adquirido el noble título de Lord por cierto favor que realizó a uno de los súbditos más queridos por la reina

Kagome se arrodilló terriblemente apenada

-¿Qué estás usted haciendo aquí, Aome?- le pregunto Sesshomaru, notándose en su voz cierta diversión

-Yo... dormía- atinó a decir la joven; sorpresivamente, Sesshomaru le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Kagome la aceptó, dándose cuenta de lo suave que era. Dedos largos y finos

-Me parece que es el lugar menos indicado- observó Sesshomaru mientras recogía el libro que aún yacía en el suelo –podría salir algún bicho y hacerle daño

-Estoy segura que eso no pasaría- contestó ella mientras recibía el libro

-Aquí estás, Kagome- interrumpió Sango –no me digas que otra vez estás espiando a lord...- y una mirada represiva se posó en ella al darse cuenta de que hablaba de más

Sango se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Ella no se había percatado que Lord Sesshomaru estaba ahí presente, mirándolas curiosamente

-Eh...- balbuceó Sango apenada –Kagome, Gol Ghotai te busca- se apresuró a decir –bueno, hasta pronto. Lord Sesshomaru- se inclinó respetuosamente ante él, y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, dejando en Kagome el dulce sentimiento de la venganza

-Entonces... ¿dormía, o espiaba?- preguntó el joven en tono divertido

-Bueno... espiaba pero me quedé dormida. Es que a veces es divertido ver lo que hace la gente del pueblo- se justificó ella mientras sentía el sudor resbalar por su nuca

-¿Lo que hace la gente del pueblo?- repitió Sesshomaru incrédulo

-Si, bueno, como sea. Tengo que irme. Mi Lord- se inclinó ante él dispuesta a retirarse. Pero no había dado más de cinco pasos cuando nuevamente le encaró

-Me parece que yo no tengo porqué darle explicaciones!- le reclamó graciosamente –¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera en este lugar, espiar o dormir, porque es propiedad de mi familia!- exclamó con la cabeza muy en alto

-Creí que su casa terminaba donde termina el bosquecillo- respondió Sesshomaru mientras señalaba el lugar –a dos metros de aquí. Entonces ya no es su propiedad

-¡Sólo son dos metros!

-Aún así ya no es su propiedad- sostuvo el joven con una sonrisa cautivadora

Kagome tragó saliva. Realmente se veía apuesto sonriendo, sobre todo porque eran raras las ocasiones que lo hacía

-Aún así, yo tengo más derecho que usted en estar aquí. He vivido más tiempo aquí

-Este lugar es hermoso como para que sólo una persona lo disfrute, ¿no cree, Aome?

-¡Mi nombre es Kagome!- reclamó la joven con energía, comenzando a perder la paciencia –y créame que se disfruta más estando solo. Así que por favor...

-¿Me está diciendo que me vaya?- preguntó incrédulo Sesshomaru

-Efectivamente...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sosteniendo las miradas en un duelo invisible. Eran tan terriblemente orgullosos que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer

-Hagamos un trato, Lord Sesshomaru- propuso ella cuando sintió el peligro de perderse en sus ojos –obviamente le incomoda mi presencia, y usted a mi también me incomoda

-A mí no me molesta su presencia- negó él, galante, logrando que Kagome se contrariara un poco, pero rápidamente se repuso

-Como sea, a mí sí. Así que, para evitar encontrarnos, usted vendrá un día, y yo al día siguiente, y así sucesivamente, ¿le parece?

-No- refutó él –¿y si yo quiero venir diario?

-Entonces...- a Kagome se le acabó las ideas, pero él salió el su auxilio

-Usted vendrá por las tardes; yo contemplaré la ciudad durante las noches- propuso Sesshomaru

-Pero ¿y si yo quiero venir en la noche?- por alguna extraña razón, Kagome no podía dejar de discutir, tal vez por el nerviosismo que le causaba estar frente a ese hombre tan imponente

-Señorita Aome, me parece que este no es lugar para que una dama paseé en la noche. Hay muchos bandidos por aquí

¡Diablos! Él ganaba el pequeño encuentro. Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru tenía razón, así que lo único que podía hacer era aceptarlo.

Asintió enérgicamente, sin despegar la vista de los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru

-Así será- aceptó –pero me parece que usted comienza a romper nuestro trato. Aún no es de noche y usted ya está aquí

-Pero su dama de compañía le busca ¿lo recuerda?- dijo él con tranquilidad, tratando de ahogar una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de Kagome

-Está bien- se doblegó Kagome, muy a su pesar –pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir... Las tardes son mías

Y comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de desaparecer, se volvió nuevamente a Sesshomaru y se despidió cortésmente de él, con una suave reverencia

Sesshomaru la vio alejarse, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Él no era así. Odiaba las disputas absurdas, como la que había tenido con ella, pero con Kagome se divirtió demasiado.

Comenzaba a parecerle sencillamente agradable. Sobre todo su rostro apenado le parecía encantador, y su ceño fruncido que lograba hacer sus ojos más brillosos y bonitos.

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

¿Tenía que ser tan engreído? Tal vez lo arrogante se le había subido aún más con el título que recibió. ¿Un caballero? Su madre y Kikyo seguramente estaban equivocadas, porque Sesshomaru era todo, menos un caballero, ¿acaso nadie lo notaba?

¿Con qué derecho se adueñaba de su lugar favorito? ¡Ella llevaba mucho más tiempo en ese pueblo!

Suspiró. Sabía que estaba haciendo berrinches de niña pequeña, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! Al ver a ese hombre algo pasaba con ella que lograba hacerle perder la cordura. ¿Le intimidaba? ¡Claro que no! Bueno… sólo un poco quizá

Pero jamás se lo demostraría, de eso estaba segura

Llegó aún murmurando palabras no muy educadas al salón principal de su casa, e incluso la puerta del lugar llevó las de perder al ser abierta bruscamente por la joven

-¿Me llamabas, madre?- preguntó rudamente, sin detenerse a ver si había alguien más en el salón

-Pero que manera tan grosera de saludar a los invitados- le reprochó su madre sorprendida ante el comportamiento de su hija. Ella podía ser desgarbada, alegre, incluso torpe, pero nunca grosera

-¿In... invitados?- tartamudeó Kagome, mientras dirigía su vista por el salón, encontrándose con el sonriente y divertido rostro de Lady Izayoi –La...lady Taisho...- saludó avergonzada, logrando hacer una tosca reverencia –qué gusto que nos visite

Era divertido cuando quedaba en ridículo, pues hacía unos gestos realmente graciosos; y esta vez Lady Izayoi no pudo evitar reírse

-Kagome, contigo nunca me aburriría- aseguró sonriente la dama, y señalando el sillón en el que estaba sentada añadió –ven, siéntate junto a mí.

Aún sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, Kagome se dirigió hacia ella, siendo vigilada bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre

Esperaron a que una sirvienta les sirviera té a las tres

-Lady Izayoi nos ha honrado con su presencia el día de hoy- comenzó a decir la señora Higurashi mientras dejaba su pequeña taza de porcelana sobre la mesita central –porque quiere invitarte a su casa de campo en la playa

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó Kagome ilusionada, mientras sus bellos ojos se iluminaban aún más

-Así es, querida- aseguró la dama –Sesshomaru tiene que arreglar unos asuntos en los viñedos, así que podremos estar allá por cuatro semanas, a lo mucho; y espero que tu madre me dé su consentimiento para llevarte conmigo

Y entonces su mirada se apagó. Kagome sabía que sería difícil que su madre la dejase salir tan fácilmente, aún cuando fuese con alguien tan importante como lo era Lady Izayoi.

Discretamente volteó a ver a su madre para ver su expresión, pero ella estaba tan seria como siempre, dando pequeños sorbos a su té

-Pienso que sería mejor que fuese Kikyo- comentó la señora Higurashi mientras veía interesada el líquido verdoso en su taza –Kagome no se ha comportado correctamente en estos últimos días

Kagome suspiró decepcionada. Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sólo esperaba que Lady Taisho entrara en su rescate

-A mi me parece que es una de las jóvenes más educadas de este pueblo- opinó la dama con una sonrisa, tratando de convencer a su anfitriona –Usted se ha encargado de darle una buena educación

Sabía que los halagos resultaban efectivos con la madre de Kagome, porque a decir verdad, mil veces prefería llevarla a ella que a Kikyo. No tenía nada en contra de ésta última, pero muy pocas veces había convivido con ella, y platicar con ella no era mucho de su agrado.

-Lo sé- reconoció la señora de la casa con orgullo y arrogancia –me he encargado de dar la mejor educación existente a mis hijas para que sean mujeres de bien- Kagome rodó los ojos –pero aún así, Kikyo es mucho más educada que ella, ¿porqué no la lleva mejor a ella?

Sus esperanzas se vieron esfumadas; Kikyo era la consentida de su madre, y no se quejaba, pero ¿porqué, si la estaban invitando a ella, tenía que ser Kikyo la que saliera ganando? Y entonces recordó que, así como era fácil halagar a su madre, también era fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, Lady Taisho- dijo Kagome con evidente decepción –creo que mi madre tiene razón. Mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado, así que considero que Kikyo se merece este viaje- de repente, la voz de Kagome se quebró –aunque... la voy a extrañar mucho. Cuatro semanas es demasiado para no verla. ¿Qué haremos, madre? Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, sólo si está Kikyo. Seguramente la casa se sumirá en la oscuridad, pues su luz no nos alumbrará; nos veremos envueltas en un ambiente tan pesado y depresivo que...- comenzó a derramar lágrimas –tal vez tratarás de sustituirme por ella, porque no aguantarás su ausencia, y quizá llegue a convertirme en... tu hija predilecta

Los ojos de la señora Higurashi se abrieron ante estas palabras. ¿Kagome... su hija predilecta? ¿Y cuatro semanas sin Kikyo? ¿Sin su adorada Kikyo?

-Lady Taisho- murmuró mecánicamente la señora de la casa, aún sin salir de su estupor –tiene mi autorización para llevarse a Kagome con usted...

Kagome sonrió triunfante mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que dramáticamente había dejado salir.

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos?- le preguntó a lady Taisho, quien admiró sorprendida y divertida la dramatización que hiciera Kagome

-Mañana, querida, a primera hora del día...

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

-¿Y porqué yo no puedo ir?- se quejaba Kikyo en la puerta de su casa mientras veía a los sirvientes acomodar el equipaje de Kagome en la carroza más cómoda que tenían los Taisho

-Porque mamá no conciente tenerte tanto tiempo alejada de ella- aseguró Kagome pasando a un lado de ella, llevando un pequeño maletín hacia el carro

-Estoy segura que mamá sí me hubiera dejado ir- aseveró Kikyo mientras veía a su hermana saludar alegremente a Inuyasha y a su madre... y para suerte de Kagome, lord Sesshomaru se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado como para tomarse la molestia de saludarlo a él también

-Yo no te hubiera dejado ir, querida- negó la señora de la casa apareciendo en la puerta principal de la residencia –es mucho tiempo, quién sabe qué peligros aguarden en aquellas playas

Kikyo dejó escapar una expresión molesta mientras entraba realmente furiosa a la residencia. Kagome siempre se llevaba lo mejor; ¡Y pensar que ella también pudiera viajar junto a lord Sesshomaru!

-Está todo listo, Mi Lady- anunció el chofer

Lady Taisho dejó que Kagome se despidiera de su madre, quien le dio la bendición a su hija, y un beso en la frente

-No olvides comportarte, es gente muy importante, así que debes encargarte de dejar nuestro nombre en alto- aconsejó la señora Higurashi a su hija –y no olvides traer recuerdos para tu hermana y para mí

Kagome sonrió. Tal vez este tiempo alejada, su madre se diera cuenta de su valor en la casa

-¿Dónde está Kikyo?- preguntó la joven

-Entró a la casa

Kagome se disculpó con su madre y corrió a buscar a Kikyo, mientras lady Taisho se acercaba a la señora Higurashi para despedirse ella también

-¿Kikyo?- llamó Kagome tratando de vislumbrar a su hermana, pues aún era temprano y la luz no llegaba a todos los rincones de la casa.

Entró en el salón de música, de donde provenía el suave sonido del piano

-¿Kikyo...?- preguntó asomándose a la puerta, mientras veía la silueta de su hermana sentada en el banquillo del instrumento

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome?- la voz de Kikyo sonó ruda

-Yo... vine a despedirme- no hubo respuesta

Después de un incómodo silencio, Kagome se acercó a ella

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- preguntó Kikyo dejando de tocar el piano –¡Deberías marcharte de una buena vez!

-Kikyo...

-¡Anda! ¡Lady Izayoi debe estar esperándote!- las palabras de Kikyo escupían veneno -¡Me alegro que sean cuatro semanas! ¡Será delicioso no tenerte aquí durante todo ese tiempo!

Y sin decir más, continuó tocando el piano, pero esta vez con fuerza y rudeza, tratando de acallar lo que pudiera decir Kagome. Y así siguió durante unos segundos. Cuando volteó hacia atrás, Kagome ya no estaba en la habitación...

Ella había salido precipitadamente del salón, pues orgullosa como era, no permitiría que Kikyo se diera cuenta que las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar eran por sus crueles palabras

-¡Aquí estás!- exclamó Lady Izayoi al ver salir a Kagome

-¿Te despediste de Kikyo?- le preguntó su madre, sin darse cuenta del humor de su hija

-Em... si- respondió ella desviando la mirada, en ese momento lady Taisho posó su mano sobre su hombro

-Es hora de irnos, querida

Kagome asintió con la cabeza

-Hasta pronto, madre- se despidió con una suave reverencia, tratando de calmar el dolor en su pecho; aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho, pues su madre, inesperadamente, la abrazó fraternalmente

-Cuídate mucho, querida- le pidió con ternura, estrechándola como casi nunca lo hacía. Eso le subió el ánimo

-Claro que si- sonrió Kagome, olvidándose del mal rato que su hermana le había hecho pasar, y alegrándose de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su tristeza; o al menos eso pensaba, pues un par de ojos dorados no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos

Partieron rumbo a la casa de campo de la familia Taisho, quien la acogió con sumo cariño. Inuyasha estaba feliz de hacer un viaje con su mejor amiga, así que todo el camino se la pasaron platicando y riendo, localizando ardillas y otros animales en el campo.

Él se encargó de nombrar cada uno de los lugares por los que pasaban, y orgulloso veía cómo Kagome se entusiasmaba ante cada una de sus palabras.

Lady Taisho los observaba con profundo cariño; Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados frente a ella, y a veces tenía la impresión de que parecían unos niños pequeños. Sabía que algo estaba naciendo en ellos dos, y no precisamente amistad. Lo había notado primero en Kagome, pero no estaba segura que Inuyasha sintiera lo mismo por ella; sin embargo, sabía que la joven sería capaz de entrar en el corazón de su atolondrado hijo. Y eso tal vez ocurriría pronto.

Sesshomaru era el menos cómodo. Añoraba silencio para poder contemplar el estupendo paisaje, pero las voces y risas del inmaduro de su hermano y su molesta amiga se lo impedía. Por si fuera poco, su madre no se molestaba en poner orden a ese par de adolescentes...

Rodó los ojos al escuchar una vez más a su hermano, quien seriamente, contaba la leyenda de cierto lugar por el que pasaban. Sin embargo, su enojo aumentó al darse cuenta que lo que contaba era completamente absurdo

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la suave y melodiosa risa de Kagome lo interrumpió, atrayendo, casi sin darse cuenta, su atención hacia ella

-¡Eso es ilógico, Inuyasha!- escuchó que exclamaba entre risas -¡Aquél anciano te estaba timando!

No era como las demás chicas que escondían su risa tras sus manos; la risa de Kagome era genuina, fresca, simplemente hermosa. Sonriendo lucía maravillosa, pero riendo era fascinante.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se quejó Inuyasha haciendo berrinche –¡Ese anciano me dijo que cada noche veía la silueta de esa mujer a la orilla del acantilado!

Kagome rió con más fuerza... Sesshomaru seguía viéndola

-Pero... pero...tú me dijiste que aquél anciano era ciego de nacimiento...

Y sólo entonces Sesshomaru salió de su trance. ¿Su estúpido hermano había dicho eso? ¡Qué ridículo! Rodó los ojos al ver que Inuyasha parecía razonarlo con una cara sumamente... ridícula, pero que hacía reír aún más a la joven que les acompañaba

-Todo este tiempo viví en una mentira- suspiró Inuyasha decepcionado mientras bajaba la cabeza

Izayoi también reía. Todos reían alegremente, pero él comenzaba a molestarse

-¡Eres tan tierno, Inuyasha!- eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Rápidamente dirigió su vista a Kagome; ella veía a su hermano, y en sus hermosos ojos castaños se posaba una mirada que fácilmente podría fundir el acero. Mientras que él sólo recibía miradas retadoras por parte de ella.

Algo le molestaba. Tal vez era el hecho de darse cuenta que Inuyasha era capaz de hacer brotar risas tan hermosas en Kagome; o quizá el ver cómo congeniaban tan bien ellos dos; o simplemente le molestaba observar sus miradas entrelazadas...

Suspiró mientras jalaba una pequeña cuerda que hizo sonar una campanilla, haciendo que el carro se detuviera al instante

Los presentes voltearon a verlo

-¿Ocurre algo, querido?- le preguntó su madre, mientras él abría la puertita de la carroza, y salía de la cómoda cabina

-Ustedes son terriblemente escandalosos- aseguró él sin voltear a verlos –continuaré el viaje junto al conductor...

Y cerró nuevamente la puerta. Unos instantes después, el cochero daba la orden a los caballos y la carroza nuevamente se puso en movimiento

-Discúlpalo por favor, Kagome- pidió avergonzada lady Taisho –Sesshomaru a veces es muy...

-Pendenciero...- terminó la frase Inuyasha

-¡Escuché eso!- exclamó alguien desde el exterior, mientras que a los ocupantes les surgía una gota de sudor

-Creo que tiene muy buen oído...- murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

Cambiarían los caballos en un pueblo que estaba a la mitad de distancia entre la casa de la playa y el condado en el que vivían.

Bien podían pasar la noche en la posada del pueblo, pero Sesshomaru no lo quiso. Así que tendrían que viajar de noche, aún bajo las protestas de Inuyasha. Una pequeña escolta los acompañaría, pues el camino pasaba por un bosque en donde tal vez podrían ser objeto de algún asalto.

El disgusto de Sesshomaru había pasado ya. Sobre todo que, para su fortuna, la cabina permanecía en un acogedor silencio. Él no acostumbraba dormir cuando viajaba, sobre todo porque se sentía responsable de su familia, y cualquier ruido proveniente del bosque lo ponía en alerta, aún cuando los hombres que les acompañaban estaban bien armados.

Habían cambiado de lugar, de modo que su molesto hermano dormía profundamente a su lado; aunque cuidaba que por ningún motivo Inuyasha se recargara en su hombro. Frente a él, su madre dormía también, mientras sostenía delicadamente en sus brazos a Kagome.

Extrañaba sus risas –pero no las de su hermano-, aunque durmiendo también lucía encantadora. Nuevamente quedó prendado de su imagen. Había algo en ella que comenzaba a hacerle perder la cabeza. ¿Qué podía tener una niña casi cinco años menor que él? A esa edad todas las mujeres resultaban molestas porque todas querían impresionar a los hombres.

Todas se comportaban de una manera coqueta, pero se escandalizaban cuando un hombre les robaba un beso. Todas eran tan femeninas, pero se creían perfectas. Se fijaban sólo en hombres ricos, atraídas por el brillo tormentoso de las joyas y los diamantes. Fingían ser delicadas, pero en la soledad sus lenguas se soltaban.

Había buscado esas características negativas en Kagome, pero no había encontrado nada. Su cariño por Inuyasha parecía sincero, no por el dinero de su familia.

Su cariño por Inuyasha...frunció el ceño

Aún no se explicaba porqué ellos dos habían congeniado tan bien, pues Inuyasha frecuentemente huía de las mujeres, pero no de Kagome

¿Y si su hermano realmente sentía algo por ella?

Desvió su vista hacia el bosque

Si Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de Kagome... aunque eso debería de darle igual a él. Tal vez esa chiquilla que tenía frente a él le atraía en algo, pero no lo suficiente para considerarla una mujer hermosa y digna para él

-No has dejado de mirarla...- el corazón de Sesshomaru se sobresaltó

-Madre...- murmuró mientras sentía el rostro arderle, suerte para él que casi no había iluminación en la pequeña cabina

-Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Izayoi mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Kagome

Sesshomaru no respondió. No sabía que decir. Su madre lo había descubierto.

-Me he fijado, querido mío, que todo el día te has dedicado a enviarle miradas furtivas

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, provocando una suave sonrisa en su madre

-Las madres somos muy perceptivas...

-No me malinterpretes, madre- respondió él sin perder la cordura y seriedad –Al verla me imagino a nuestra hermana...

Izayoi guardó silencio, mientras volvía su vista a la joven que dormía en sus brazos

-Tal vez hubiera sido como ella

-Yo también me imagino- murmuró Izayoi con cierta melancolía

Después de haber tenido a Inuyasha, Izayoi había quedado embarazada nuevamente. El cielo escuchó sus oraciones al dar a luz a una hermosa niña, de cabello blanco y fantásticos ojos dorados.

Era alegre y desenvuelta, y eso le fascinaba a Izayoi. Sesshomaru, ya serio en aquél tiempo, la adoraba como a nadie, a pesar de que él apenas tenía cinco años; Inuyasha no recordaba mucho.

Su nana tenía que estar atrás de ella a cada segundo, pues era su especialidad meterse en problemas. Pero uno de esos problemas resultó fatal. Escapó al estanque donde nadaban patitos; después, sólo encontraron su pequeño cuerpo flotando en el agua... había tratado de alcanzar a las pequeñas aves.

-Mi pequeña Himeko...- susurró Izayoi entristecida

-Será mejor que duermas, madre- propuso Sesshomaru sintiéndose culpable por haber recordado heridas que aún no sanaban –faltan varias horas para llegar

Izayoi siguió el consejo de su hijo, y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo, dejándole el camino libre para seguir contemplando en absoluto silencio y secreto a Kagome...

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

_Continuará_

°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°

¡¡Una enorme disculpa!!

Sé que prometí que traería un capítulo con prontitud, pero... muchas cosas se han cruzado por mi camino. Pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Es mi propósito de vacaciones adelantar mis tres historias en curso, porque las he tenido muuuuy abandonadas

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me han escrito un comentario; de verdad les agradezco la paciencia que me tienen al leer mi historia, que a mi me fascina, pero pues no sé cómo lo vean ustedes

Por favor, no olviden dejarme comentarios, y les prometo que entre más me dejen, más rápido me apresuraré. Oigan!, qué quieren ver? Es mi motivación que me escriban

Muchas gracias

Saludos y abrazos


	5. Chapter 5

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comenzaba a sentir el peligro que conllevaba el observar tanto a esa joven. En otras palabras, sabía que admirar tanto a esa chiquilla sólo le traería problemas

En primer lugar, porque su ego y orgullo no aceptaban que él hubiera fijado su vista en una simple niña; en segundo lugar porque él alguna vez había prometido jamás enamorarse, algo completamente absurdo, ahora que lo recordaba; y en tercer lugar, y tal vez lo más importante, ella parecía estar muy atraída por el estúpido de su hermano, y al parecer, él también un poco.

Aún así, no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella seguía durmiendo

Los primeros rayos del sol naciente comenzaban a asomar por entre las montañas lejanas, formando una especie de abanico en torno al astro rey

Habían dormido toda la noche, menos él, pues era su deber vigilar el sueño de su madre, de su hermano y de su tonta enamorada. Y hasta ese momento ninguno de los tres había despertado aún

La vista resultaba maravillosa, y por un momento él deseó que Kagome despertara para admirar el paisaje y para que él pudiera ver la hermosa sonrisa que seguramente se dibujaría en su rostro

Y tal vez lo deseó con mucho fervor, pues en ese momento la joven comenzaba a dar señales de querer despertar. Sesshomaru la miraba discretamente mientras ella se estiraba perezosamente, algo muy poco digno de una señorita... aunque en Kagome se veía encantador

Por fin ella abrió sus ojos, somnolientos y hermosos. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que ella posaba su dulce miraba en su hermano, que aún dormía, y eso le ocasionó una punzada en el estómago, así que desvió su vista hacia la ventanilla para mirar al exterior

Kagome se pudo percatar de lo tierno que se veía su amigo durmiendo, recargado sobre una de sus manos, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Durante el día Inuyasha siempre estaba activo y con una expresión alegre y vivaz en sus ojos dorados. Pero al dormir, se convertía en el más bello y maravilloso ángel, incapaz de romper una taza

Agradeció internamente a Lady Izayoi, que dormía a su lado, por haberle permitido la oportunidad de viajar con ellos y ver a Inuyasha desde otro ángulo

Kagome se dio cuenta de que el carro aún seguía dando y fijó su vista al exterior, y su rostro se iluminó completamente, tal como Sesshomaru había previsto.

El carro pasaba por un camino que serpenteaba entre la selva; a su nariz llegó el olor de tierra mojada y pudo captar los millones de sonidos dignos del lugar

A pesar de la densa y exuberante vegetación, Kagome pudo ver en la distancia, por debajo de ellos, el mar que se extendía hasta la línea del horizonte, fusionándose con el azul del cielo

-Es hermoso...- susurró sonriendo

Después de su contemplación desvió un poco su vista hacia donde Sesshomaru estaba sentado, justo frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que él ya estaba despierto, observando con gesto desinteresado a través de la ventanilla

-Buenos días- saludó un tanto molesta la chica, pues consideraba un poco grosero que él no la hubiese saludado desde antes

-Buenos días- respondió él sin voltear a verle

Continuaron el viaje en silencio absoluto

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó Kagome incómoda ante el ambiente. Él suspiró. Adoraba viajar, siempre y cuando fuera en silencio. Aunque tratándose de ella...

-Sólo media hora- dijo él, aún sin voltear a verla. Otra pausa en silencio

-No le resultada muy grata mi compañía, ¿no es así, mi Lord?

Las palabras de Kagome lograron que Sesshomaru posara su vista en ella

-¿Porqué lo dice?- preguntó él, fingiendo indiferencia

-No saluda, no voltea a verme cuando me habla, sus respuestas parecen hechas con fastidio...- comenzó a enumerar Kagome –y por si fuera poco, usted abandonó el carro cuando todos platicábamos amenamente

-No me gusta el bullicio...- se defendió Sesshomaru con una sonrisa apenas perceptible –ni que la gente hable todo el tiempo

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- cuestionó Kagome un tanto ofendida por la respuesta del caballero

-Un paseo se disfruta mucho más cuando la gente va en silencio- susurró Sesshomaru mientras su mirada dorada adquiría un brillo extraño –el entorno se contempla mejor cuando no hay interrupciones

Kagome se sonrojó un poco por las palabras de Sesshomaru, pues tenían un tono algo extraño. Así que decidió no preguntar más. Aunque lejos de agradecerlo, Sesshomaru se recriminó, pues no vio la manera de seguir conversando con la encantadora joven, así que tuvo que conformarse con seguir su viaje silencioso

-"Sweet Izayoi" se encuentra tras esa colina...- señaló Sesshomaru a lo lejos, encontrando un medio eficaz de volver a escuchar la agradable voz de Kagome

Ella fijó su vista a donde Sesshomaru le indicaba, aunque no logró ver nada, pues los árboles y la naturaleza se lo impedían

-¿"Sweet Izayoi"?- repitió Kagome con curiosidad

-Mi padre hizo esa casa para mi madre antes de que yo naciera, y le puso ese nombre a la finca en honor a Lady Taisho- explicó Sesshomaru, mientras un brillo orgulloso se asomaba en sus preciosos ojos

-Debe ser fascinante que alguien ame tanto como su padre lo hizo con su madre...- suspiró Kagome, deseando que algún día ella pudiera contar su propia historia de amor

-Mi padre se desvivía por mi madre; ella era su mejor tesoro...- dijo Sesshomaru desviando su vista, tal vez a tiempos mejores

Kagome sintió el dolor que pesaba sobre las palabras del caballero; cambiaba mucho cuando hablaba de esa manera, de ser arrogante y un tanto altanero, pasaba completamente a un ser humano desprotegido y solo; Kagome enterneció su mirada, y de ser posible le hubiese dado un abrazo de consuelo... aunque eso se vería sumamente mal

-Lamento lo de su padre...- murmuró, aunque él no volteó a verla; continuó mirando el exterior

Nunca le había preguntado a Inuyasha qué había pasado con su padre, y él tampoco hablaba del tema; pero no lo veía tan afectado como lo parecía estar Sesshomaru

Después siguió aún más silencio. Tal vez no debía haber dicho "lamento lo de su padre...", es más, ella ni siquiera lo conocía, y además él ni siquiera le había prestado importancia a su tonto comentario.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras le daban ganas de darse un buen golpe contra la ventanilla; y para su mala suerte, Lady Izayoi e Inuyasha seguían sumidos en un profundo sueño, así que continuaría su viaje con Sesshomaru, sin nadie que acudiera en su ayuda

¿Faltaría mucho para llegar? Sesshomaru había dicho que sólo media hora, pero para ella ya había transcurrido toda una eternidad; dijo que se encontraba tras una colina, pero ya ni siquiera sabía a qué colina se refería...

-¿Está ansiosa, Aome?- preguntó Sesshomaru al ver que las manos de Kagome no dejaban de revolver un pañuelo blanco. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido

-Mi nombre es Kagome, ¿No lo ha comprendido?- dijo ella con fastidio –Y no, no estoy ansiosa

-Se nota...- murmuró él sarcástico reprimiendo una sonrisita traviesa –No se preocupe, Aome, "Sweet Izayoi" está ahí...

Kagome siguió con la mirada hacia donde Sesshomaru señalaba, y ante ella apareció la hermosa residencia de campo de los Taisho.

Tal vez se imaginaba una casita con techos rojos y paredes blancas, y dos o tres gallinas picando el suelo; pero no eso... esa casa hacía honor a su nombre, pues parecía una dulce casa de muñecas, un pequeño palacio, rodeado de vegetación. Desde que tomaron el camino principal que conducía a ella, Kagome no pudo dejar de admirar la hermosa propiedad; y por si fuera poco, estaba localizada en una colina cubierta por una alfombra verde, desde donde se podía admirar el hermoso mar

-Los viñedos se encuentran un poco más arriba, en la montaña- informó Sesshomaru, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser él el que daba explicaciones a Kagome, y no su tonto hermano

-¿Iremos ahí?- preguntó la joven mientras su mirada brillaba emocionada, logrando perturbar un poco al caballero

-Si- respondió Sesshomaru conteniendo el temblor de su voz –Si gusta, podemos ir a caballo...

-Me encantaría- dijo Kagome con una dulce sonrisa, aunque ella no se percató de que cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Sesshomaru tomaron un matiz más suave

……………………………

-¡¡Al fin!!- Kagome respiró el fresco aire, mientras se estiraba deliciosamente; por fin pisaba tierra. Observó su entorno con una gran sonrisa; sin duda todo era hermoso y natural, y ella se sintió llena de vida. Se dirigió hacia la colina de suave césped, y por un momento permaneció quieta, observando el océano. Aún estaba gris, pues el sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse

Sesshomaru también había bajado del coche, listo para dar órdenes a los sirvientes de la casa, quienes saludaron respetuosamente a ambos jóvenes cuando llegaron. Un hombrecito simpático y de enormes ojos saltones se acercó a él, tal vez era el mayordomo, y con una reverencia, esperó sus órdenes

Pero el caballero mantenía su vista fija en la figura solitaria que observaba el mar desde la colina. Por detrás, Kagome parecía toda una mujer; su espalda era estrecha, y su cintura pequeña; se imaginó la expresión que tendría, una hermosa sonrisa, y él quería verla. Así que decidió ir con ella, pero antes de que diera un solo paso, la voz de su hermano le interrumpió

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras tallaba graciosamente uno de sus ojos -¿Dónde está Kagome?

Sesshomaru abandonó su propósito, y se dirigió hacia el pequeño hombrecito

-Jaken. Lleva las maletas hacia la casa- ordenó con firmeza –y ten cuidado con no despertar a Lady Izayoi

-Ya estoy despierta- anunció la dama mientras bajaba del carruaje, tan bella como siempre -¿Dónde están Kagome e Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru buscó a su hermano, quien se suponía estaba a un lado de él; pero Inuyasha ya se estaba reuniendo con Kagome. Vio cómo ella lo recibía con una de sus más espléndidas sonrisas, y nuevamente sintió una punzada en el estómago. Eso le provocó mal humor; sin decir nada, entró en la casa, deseando encerrarse en su estudio o ir a cabalgar él solo, y no encontrarse con el imbécil de su hermano, o su tonta enamorada...

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras contemplaba junto con Kagome

-Si. Es fascinante

Kagome dirigió su vista a su derecha, y cerca de ahí pudo ver unos juegos infantiles

-Mi padre los construyó cuando yo nací- dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se sentaba en un columpio, y comenzaba a darse vuelo, sintiendo la brisa marina sobre su rostro. Se sentía libre, como si pudiera salir volando rumbo al mar

-En la noche la vista desde aquí es espléndida, sobre todo cuando hay luna llena- murmuró Inuyasha suavemente -¿te gustaría venir a contemplar las estrellas conmigo?

Kagome detuvo su vuelo mientras miraba sorprendida a Inuyasha. Sus palabras lograron sonrojarla

-Eso me encantaría...- contestó mientras se perdía en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha

-¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡Inuyasha!!- les interrumpió Izayoi a lo lejos -¡Será mejor que entren a comer algo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se dejó caer sobre la enorme cama. Ya lo necesitaba, viajar tanto tiempo en la misma posición cansaba, su espalda crujió cuando lo hizo, produciéndole un agradable placer

Inuyasha le había mostrado la casa, que resultaba mucho mejor por dentro. Quería llevarla a conocer las caballerizas y el río que pasaba cerca de ahí, pero Kagome prefirió descansar un poco

Sus maletas ya estaban en la que sería su habitación, y ahora sólo restaba que una de las camareras fuese a ayudarle a colgar sus vestidos y guardar el resto de su ropa.

Después de comprobar lo cómoda que estaba la cama, se dirigió hacia uno de los ventanales de su habitación, y abrió las puertas; las largas cortinas se mecieron con suavidad por el viento. Desde el balcón, pudo escuchar el lejano sonido proveniente del mar. Le habían dado la mejor habitación de huéspedes que tenía la casa, una que tenía vista al mar

Ya quería que fuera de noche, pues le había prometido a Inuyasha ver las estrellas junto con él; ya se imaginaba la romántica escena, ambos acostados sobre el césped, como tantas veces habían hecho, contando las infinitas lucecitas lejanas

Sonrió. Aunque esos pensamientos hicieron que sus párpados le pesaran de manera asombrosa. Pero no se dejó vencer, no antes de tomar una ducha

Y cuando terminó de darse un reconfortante baño, se recostó por un momento en la cama. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba profundamente dormida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tal vez el lugar era realmente maravilloso y mágico, o quizá simplemente le había fascinado estar ahí, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no quería irse de "Sweet Izayoi"

Inuyasha, hasta ese momento, le había mostrado cada uno de los lugares de la propiedad, desde las habitaciones hasta las caballerizas con sus hermosos purasangre, prometiéndole que la llevaría a cabalgar a la playa

También había contemplado las estrellas, junto con él, el mismo día que llegaron. Inuyasha le había prohibido abrir los ojos hasta que estuvieran en la colina, así que él la guió llevándola de la mano; cuando por fin Kagome abrió los ojos, una hermosa visión, sólo digna de un cuento de hadas, apareció frente a ella. En su pueblo no se veía semejante maravilla, quizá porque ahí había más iluminación; pero en ese lugar, en ese pequeño rincón del planeta, todo lucía diferente.

Parecía como si en el cielo oscuro viviera una gran ciudad, con miles de lucecitas encendidas. Y lo mejor de eso, era que las estrellas lograban reflejarse en el océano, tan oscuro como el cielo. Y tal vez fue la magia del momento, pues Kagome de repente había sentido el peso de la mirada dorada de Inuyasha sobre ella, y al voltear a verlo, se perdió en su mirada. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y ellos fuesen unas figuras inmóviles, observándose con ternura, y el mar como su único testigo

En ese preciso instante, Inuyasha tomó de la mano a Kagome, y la jaló hacia su cuerpo para estrecharla fuertemente contra él; ella estaba sorprendida, pero gustosa recibió el abrazo que él con tanto cariño y ternura le ofrecía

Lady Izayoi estaba encantada con la joven, realmente la adoraba; resultaba una grata y divertida compañía cuando Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tenían que atender los asuntos de los viñedos, mientras que ellas aprovechaban para ir al rústico pueblito que estaba cerca o jugar críquet o algún otro juego de mesa

Sencillamente, en "Sweet Izayoi" era imposible aburrirse, pues siempre había algo que hacer... aunque Sesshomaru se la pasaba trabajando, tal vez por ese motivo siempre estaba gruñón, porque no conocía la diversión; él nunca quería acompañarlos a jugar, o ir al pueblo, o a pasear por los alrededores; prefería quedarse en su estudio, a revisar las empresas familiares

Por una parte admiraba la responsabilidad y orden con que el joven dirigía su vida, pero por otro, le hubiese encantado verlo sonreír un poco más... en alguna ocasión le tocó ver una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, y fue algo que le había fascinado; pero tal vez esas sonrisas le corresponderían sólo a la mujer de su vida

Y en ese momento ella se estaba preparando para ir a los viñedos, en la montaña. Los caballeros esperaban en el vestíbulo de la residencia

-El carruaje espera, Mi Señor- anunció Jaken de manera ceremoniosa

-¿Carruaje?- repitió Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño –Creí que iríamos a caballo

-Yo le pedí el carruaje- intervino Inuyasha –No creo que Kagome quiera ir a caballo sintiendo el terrible calor que hace

Sesshomaru le miró con dureza. ¿Qué sabía Inuyasha acerca de los gustos de la señorita?

Pero pronto se olvidó de su enfado cuando una suave fragancia inundó el vestíbulo, anunciando la aparición de la joven, que le dejó sin habla –como últimamente ocurría muy a menudo.

Bajaba con su encantadora sonrisa, sólo para Inuyasha; sus ojos brillantes y hermosos, puestos sólo en Inuyasha; su vestido de amazona, impecable y amoldado a su figura de apenas 17 años, su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado en rizos, y su bello rostro... había cuidado hasta el último detalle en su apariencia, quizá pensando sólo en Inuyasha.

Él se acercó y besó la mano que ella le ofrecía

-Espero que estés lista para el viaje- le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras la guiaba hacia la salida

-Si. Por suerte he cargado con algún sombrero- respondió ella alegre mientras le señalaba la prenda

-Quizá no sea muy necesario- agregó Inuyasha mientras ambos salían al exterior –El carruaje nos resguardará del sol

-¿Carruaje?- interrogó Kagome con extrañeza y un poco desilusionada –Creí que iríamos a caballo

El joven frunció el ceño. Eran las mismas palabras que había dicho su hermano mayor. Después de eso vio cómo el carruaje se alejaba sin ellos, y en su lugar aparecía Sesshomaru, quien había desaparecido del vestíbulo en cuanto apareció Kagome, seguido de su más leal sirviente, quien traía, junto con otros ayudantes, cuatros caballos jalando de la brida

Kagome se entusiasmó como lo haría una pequeña niña ante un enorme caramelo, mientras se dirigía a Sesshomaru, quien le alargaba la brida de una hermosa yegua color miel

-Iremos a caballo, tardaremos menos en llegar- anunció viendo a su hermano, para después ayudar a Kagome a ocupar la montura. Inuyasha ahogó una expresión de reclamo al ver a Kagome tan feliz. Así que rápidamente subió a su caballo y se posicionó a lado de la joven, dispuesto a iniciar el viaje yendo a la delantera con ella.

Detrás de la pareja iba Sesshomaru perdido en sus pensamientos, y dirigiendo de vez en cuando, miradas rápidas a los viajeros delante de él. Y a su lado, su fiel sirviente Jaken, con su caballo provisto de agua y todo lo necesario para un día de campo en los viñedos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kagome e Inuyasha pronto se perdieron de vista al iniciar una carrera de caballos. La risa de Kagome fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Sesshomaru antes de que ellos desaparecieran.

Kagome admiró la belleza de los viñedos. Bajó de su caballo comenzó a caminar por entre los caminitos que se formaban entre los pequeños árboles de uvas.

Inuyasha le seguía de cerca, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Oye Kagome...

-¿Si?- preguntó la joven dirigiéndole una mirada mientras sostenía entre sus manos unas cuantas uvas

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento ante su sonrisa. A veces solía ser tan cautivadora

-Olvídalo- dijo él después de un momento, mientras desviaba su mirada, un poco sonrojado

Kagome se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

El día transcurrió entre paseos por las viñas, discretos coqueteos e intensas miradas por parte de unos ojos de oro frío. Aunque nadie se percataba de ello.

A la hora del almuerzo Sesshomaru tuvo que apresurar su comida, pues comenzaba a hartarse de las risas y murmullos de los jóvenes. ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de silencio y tranquilidad en sus adorados viñedos?

Dio gracias a Dios de haber terminado con rapidez los asuntos que lo llevaban a aquél lugar para regresar a su hogar y alejarse lo más que podía de ellos. Porque de cierta manera comenzaba a desear ser como Inuyasha, y ser él quien provocara suspiros en la joven que les acompañaba

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los días pasaban con demasiada rapidez para su gusto. Y era una pena pensar que dentro de muy poco tiempo tendrían que regresar al hogar. Si por ella fuera, se quedaría a vivir para siempre en ese cálido lugar, en esa selva húmeda, cerca de los fragantes viñedos, y teniendo a la vista el mar que no dejaba de rugir.

Amaba ese lugar, y a la gente que vivía en él. De pie en la colina grababa cada detalle para no olvidarlo jamás. Inuyasha y Lady Izayoi habían salido a visitar a una anciana que solía cuidarles en su niñez; Sesshomaru... quizá él había salido a atender los viñedos; y ella se había quedado con el pretexto de escribir algunas cartas a su familia y a su amiga, anunciando su pronto retorno.

Terminó hacía un cuarto de hora más o menos, y aburrida de su encierro comenzó a pasear por los alrededores. Una criada se había acercado a ella, ofreciéndole algún aperitivo, pero Kagome se negó. Lo cierto era que no quería comer ella sola en el enorme comedor de los Taisho.

Ya en el interior de la residencia, comenzó a pasear por las habitaciones que una vez le mostrara Inuyasha, y llegó a su favorita. Una pequeña sala donde varios cientos de retratos le adornaban. Inuyasha le había comentado que eran familiares y sus antepasados: tíos, abuelos, bisabuelos, primos, padres, todos se encontraban en perfecto orden en esa habitación.

Ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente para contemplar los rostros. Y uno en especial llamó su atención; era el padre de Inuyasha, serio e imponente, su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, del mismo color extraño que el de los hermanos, o al menos eso intuyó, pues la fotografía estaba a blanco y negro.

Su mirada parecía fría y dura, como la de Sesshomaru, aunque quizá la de éste lo era todavía más.

A su lado estaba otra fotografía y se sorprendió del gran cambió en la mirada del gran señor Taisho, quien ahora hasta sonreía. Varios años más grande, permanecía a lado de su esposa, quien sostenía en brazos a un hermoso bebé que miraba fijamente la cámara.

_Sesshomaru..._ pensó mientras acariciaba la fotografía con un dedo

Varias fotografías más desfilaron ante sus ojos. La hermosa Izayoi de más joven, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha de pequeños, los abuelos, y una fotografía familiar, sonde aparecía otro bebé

Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tenían una hermana? Pero jamás hablaban de ella, y era tan parecida a ambos. Quizá estaría en algún convento o escuela para señoritas, como se acostumbraba con las hijas de los más acaudalados.

Una fotografía llamó poderosamente su atención. Era una miniatura de Lord Sesshomaru a la edad de 15 años, como rezaba la inscripción en la parte trasera del pequeño retrato. Kagome la tomó entre sus manos para apreciarla mejor. Su rostro ya era demasiado atractivo en aquel tiempo aunque aún conservaba la inocencia de aquella edad. Sus labios finos permanecían serenos, y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido, parecía que le habían obligado a retratarse.

Era belleza digna de admiración, y quizá a esa edad ya comenzaba a arrancar suspiros entre las jóvenes señoritas, como ahora quería robar un suspiro en ella

-¿Señorita?

¿Era su imaginación, o la fotografía parecía hablarle?

Maldijo en lo bajo mientras escuchaba pasos detrás de ella. Rápidamente trató de esconder la fotografía entre sus manos, para después encarar al recién llegado

-Mi Lord...- dijo sorprendida –Creí que no estaría en casa

Sesshomaru se detuvo contemplándola. Hacía menos de 10 minutos que había llegado cuando le informaron que la señorita Kagome era la única que se encontraba en casa, y rápidamente exigió saber en qué parte de la residencia se encontraba

-¿Mi madre y mi hermano están en casa?- preguntó algo que ya sabía, aunque en realidad quería dejar de parecer estúpido al no quitarle la vista de encima

-Si... digo, no- y Kagome no entendía porqué motivo se sentía tan perturbada en su presencia –Ellos salieron un momento

Sesshomaru asintió, y nuevamente quedaron en silencio

-Me han informado que no ha comido- habló nuevamente él -¿Desea comer conmigo?

Kagome dirigió su vista sorprendida a él. Y es que no era cosa de todos los días que el gran y arrogante Sesshomaru se tomara la molestia de invitar a alguien a su mesa

-¿No supondrá algo forzoso para usted, Mi Lord?- preguntó con una discreta sonrisa de burla

-Un poco, quizá- contestó, logrando en Kagome una mueca de disgusto –Pero es mi obligación como anfitrión proveer a mis huéspedes de atención

-Así que era eso...- susurró Kagome desviando la vista. Comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación –Será mejor que espere a Lady Izayoi y a Inuyasha- anunció mientras pasaba a su lado

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza por su descortesía. ¡Pero es que la chica le provocaba!

-Aunque también sería un honor que usted aceptara mi invitación- dijo antes de que ella abandonara la habitación

Kagome se detuvo, sin enfrentarlo.

-Estaré encantada- fue lo único que dijo, para después continuar caminando, aunque Sesshomaru nuevamente le detuvo

-¿No pretenderá hacerme brujería, o si, Aome?- le preguntó

Kagome se volteó, un poco molesta, y ya iba a reclamarle cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde señalaba Sesshomaru. Se percató que aún llevaba el retrato del caballero entre sus manos

_Cielos..._

-Yo...- comenzó a balbucear, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que mantenía Sesshomaru –¡Lo olvidé por completo!

Y aunque hubiese olvidado dejar el retrato, nada justificaba que precisamente fuera el retrato de Sesshomaru

-Yo... creí que era Inuyasha- mintió mientras colocaba la reliquia en su lugar, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de Sesshomaru se había endurecido –Es que... son tan parecidos

-Como usted y su hermana- dijo él con frialdad, logrando estremecer a la joven –La espero en el comedor

Y salió sin esperarla, dejándola realmente sorprendida. Aunque estando a solas, nuevamente se vio tentada a tomar el retrato, y esta vez no regresarlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La comida transcurrió en completo silencio, y en un ambiente tan tenso que ni siquiera los criados se atrevieron a permanecer por mucho tiempo en el comedor.

El incansable tic-tac del reloj era lo único que rompía el viento, haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

Kagome revolvía la comida en su plato, sin ganas de comer siquiera un bocado. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver al joven situado en la cabecera de la enorme mesa, pero él seguía en la misma posición: leyendo unos papeles y apenas probando la comida.

¿Para qué le había invitado a cenar si estaría con esa tonta actitud? Además era demasiado grosero al estar leyendo en la mesa

-¿No le parece que debería leer eso en su estudio personal?- le recriminó Kagome, molesta por sentirse ignorada por ese vil sujeto

Pero él no contestó. Y hasta le pareció que él lo hacía a propósito.

Sesshomaru estaba inmerso en papeles concernientes a los negocios familiares. O al menos eso aparentaba, cuando en realidad dentro de su cabeza había un remolino de sensaciones. Haberla invitado fue un mero reflejo, aunque se arrepintió al escuchar el letal _Yo creí que era Inuyasha_...

No sabía porqué motivo aquello le había molestado tanto, y ni siquiera ella se había percatado, permanecía ahí sentada, con expresión seria, jugando con su comida y completamente ajena a su enojo. Realmente la detestaba...

Aunque no se explicaba porqué tenerla junto a él le causaba una inmensa alegría

-Me retiraré a mi habitación- el anuncio de la joven por fin hizo que Sesshomaru le mirara a los ojos

Ella ya se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a alejarse, y a él ni siquiera pareció importarle, porque continuó con su estúpido papeleo

………………………

-Jamás conocí persona más detestable- en la soledad de su habitación, Kagome dejó salir toda su frustración –No entiendo cómo Jaken lo considera tan buena persona

Y no sólo él, sino también varios sirvientes más y algunos pueblerinos que encontraba de vez en cuando.

Ella sólo lo consideraba arrogante, altanero, altivo y muy, muy orgulloso.

-Nada en comparación con Inuyasha

Suspiró soñadora. Su relación había crecido enormemente en estas semanas. Y en ciertas ocasiones, para su dicha, se había percatado que él le dedicaba miradas a escondidas

-Ojala no tarde mucho en volver- se dijo, y al instante su corazón pegó un brinco al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación

Rogó porque fuera él mientras corría a abrir la puerta, pero en el lugar del joven, se encontraba una joven camarera

-Lord Taisho estará encantado que le acompañe a un paseo por la playa- anunció la muchacha mientras realizaba una leve reverencia para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil, aunque después cerró la puerta con fuerza

¡Claro que no iría! ¡Ni siquiera si el propio Sesshomaru fuese en persona a pedírselo!

Aunque la curiosidad le carcomía. Se acercó a un de las ventanas que daba a la entrada de la casa, y pudo observar a Sesshomaru en su traje de montar –demasiado apuesto para su gusto- mientras preparaba, junto con Jaken, la yegua color miel y su caballo plateado.

-Está dando por hecho que voy a aceptar- se regocijó malvadamente -¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Pero era sabido que el gran Sesshomaru no hacía propuestas en vano, y que nadie se negaba a lo que él pedía; y de eso se dio cuenta una vez más cuando vio salir a Kagome por la puerta principal, con sombrero en mano, vestido de montar y una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Sesshomaru reprimió una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a montar, y después de eso ambos se alejaron por el camino principal que daba a "Sweet Izayoi".

……………………………..

-Por un momento creí que rechazaría mi propuesta- comentó Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio

Kagome había decidido no iniciar conversación, sobre todo cuando durante la cena él había sido demasiado grosero con ella

-Tengo deseo de conocer la playa- respondió la joven –No quería irme sin antes ir a ella

-Es una suerte que esté aquí para llevarla

-Inuyasha me hubiese llevado si no le tuviese aversión al mar- Lord Sesshomaru no respondió, y Kagome lo agradeció. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan presumido? Definitivamente alguien tendría que ponerlo en su lugar

La playa quedaba más o menos a una hora a caballo, así que tendrían que apresurarse para regresar antes del anochecer. Además de que Kagome no quería pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de Sesshomaru

El camino se le hizo eterno, y cuando por fin pisaron arena, agradeció infinitamente al cielo.

Apeó de su caballo mientras respiraba la fresca brisa marina mientras se acercaba a la orilla, siendo vigilada por los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru.

La arena era blanca, contrastando con el azul turquesa del agua; y de haber sido posible se hubiese adentrado en el agua. El mar estaba calmado, mientras al horizonte se tornaba naranja a causa del atardecer. Si Inuyasha estuviese ahí, aunque jamás se había imaginado el miedo que le tenía al mar, aún cuando él le había prometido llevarla a cabalgar a la playa

-¿Qué le parece, Aome?- y en su lugar sólo estaba Sesshomaru

-Es hermoso- contestó la joven sin ponerle importancia a la mala pronunciación de su nombre

Comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de la playa, mientras jalaban a los caballos de las riendas. Platicaban de cosas sin importancia, y por un momento Kagome olvidó el desprecio que sentía por el caballero

-Mi Lord...- habló Kagome después de unos minutos en silencio -¿Es verdad que ustedes tienen una hermana?- preguntó con suavidad

Sesshomaru detuvo su caminata y volteó a verle, contemplando el atardecer en los ojos de la joven y perdiéndose un momento en ellos

Kagome sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba ante la profunda mirada del caballero

-Ella murió...- dijo retomando el camino

Kagome se mordió los labios para evitar alguna expresión

-Lo lamento mucho...- murmuró arrepentida por haberle cuestionado

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo- no sabía porqué, pero Sesshomaru trataba de tranquilizarla –Ya está olvidado

Pero no lo demostraba, pues sus ojos parecieron adquirir cierto matiz melancólico, y por un instante, Kagome sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo...

El viento pronto les trajo una alegre melodía, y ambos dirigieron sus vistas a la lejanía

-En el pueblo hay fiesta- dijo Sesshomaru, respondiendo las dudas de la joven –Se ha casado la hija de uno de los habitantes más importantes, y se ha invitado a todos los habitantes- después de eso volteó a ver a la chica -¿Le gustaría ir?

Y ella casi cae de espalda al escuchar esto. ¿Sesshomaru, el gran caballero de alma fría, le invitaba a ir a una fiesta de pueblo, que probablemente odiaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo?

-Será mejor regresar- dijo ella, pues lo que menos quería era obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiese –no tarda mucho en oscurecer

Sesshomaru le miró anhelante

-¿Sería tan amable de acudir al pueblo conmigo?- preguntó nuevamente Sesshomaru, de frente a ella

-Me encantaría hacerlo...

……………………………….

El bullicio era grande. Aquí y allá se veían puestos de comida y se había provisto de una gran pista de baile donde una gran orquesta amenizaba la noche. El padre de la novia no había escatimado en gastos, pues la comida en los puestos se regalaba al por mayor, incluso se habían organizado juegos para el entretenimiento de los invitados

Habían dejado los caballos en un establo, donde pagaron por el cuidado de éstos, y ahora se adentraban a la fiesta. Kagome, quien iba del brazo de Sesshomaru, estaba pendiente a los gestos de éste, para ver si encontraba en su rostro alguna mueca de desagrado. Pero el caballero se mantuvo sereno.

A su paso la gente les miraba con curiosidad. El joven era conocido en el pueblo, a pesar de que muy pocos lo habían visto. Sin embargo su popularidad era grande al ser el dueño de bastas tierras en el condado; además de que las jóvenes y mujeres no podían dejarle pasar por alto al ser tan atractivo y sobre todo muy rico. Así que veían con malos ojos a Kagome, quien trataba de no poner mucha atención en esto

Muy pronto se reunieron en la festividad; se acercaron a un puesto de comida donde les regalaron manzanas con caramelo. En otra circunstancia Sesshomaru jamás habría aceptado algo así, pero por extraño que pareciera ese día no le importaba mucho. Mientras la comían se acercaron a un pequeño teatro de marionetas, donde Kagome reía como niña pequeña mientras Sesshomaru prestaba más atención a su risa que a las tonterías de las marionetas.

Cuando se hubo acabado la función, se acercaron a la pista de baile, donde en ese momento los novios bailaban un vals, con la gente rodeándolos. Dos chiquillas repartían entre las mujeres collares y coronas hechas con flores, y una de ellas colocó una en la cabeza rizada de Kagome, quien volteó hacia Sesshomaru con una gran sonrisa, buscando su aprobación. Pero él sólo desvió su mirada, avergonzado.

Cuando volteó a verla nuevamente, un caballero le entregaba una rosa, mientras le pedía bailar con él. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, dispuesto a dirigirse a ellos, pero se detuvo al ver que Kagome respondía con una reverencia y ambos se situaban en medio de la pista, comenzando a bailar

Sesshomaru se quedó molesto, aunque muy pronto lo olvidó al ver a la joven bailar con delicadeza frente a él. Se movía con suavidad y su belleza resaltaba entre las jóvenes presentes. Su cabello volaba cuando ella daba alguna vuelta, y su vestido danzaba graciosamente junto con ella. Aquella corona le sentaba muy bien, pero por su orgullo jamás lo aceptaría, al menos no frente a ella. Y su sonrisa, su maravillosa sonrisa no se había borrado, ni siquiera cuando se acercaba a él.

Aunque... ¿En qué momento el vals había terminado? Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta, y Kagome ya estaba a su lado nuevamente, mientras las parejas se colocaban para una nueva pieza

Y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando estiró su brazo hacia Kagome, en una invitación a bailar, porque sus extremidades parecían haber adquirido vida propia.

La joven le volteó a ver, indecisa en aceptar su invitación; pero él mantenía sus ojos dorados en la pista. Así que no vio la sonrisa satisfecha de la joven cuando tomó su mano

La llevó con elegancia al centro de la pista, como alguna vez lo hiciera con su hermana Kikyo... aunque esta vez era muy diferente. Porque esta vez llevaba a Kagome

Comenzó la canción.

Y debía admitirlo, la joven tenía talento para estas cosas. Sus movimientos eran naturales, y casi sentía como si danzara con el viento.

Rodó los ojos. ¿_Danzar con el viento?_ Se preguntó mientras tomaba una mano de Kagome entre la suya, dándose cuenta de lo pequeña y suave que era. Se sonrojó mientras sentía el aliento de la joven en su cuello, pues sin darse cuenta le había abrazado pegándola demasiado a él.

Muchas veces había bailado con mujeres torpes, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse torpe él mismo al bailar con ella.

Sus miradas llegaron a toparse muchas veces, pero él temeroso se volteaba rápidamente, pues comenzaba a considerar peligroso el admirar tanto a esa mujer... que por cierto, olía delicioso

-¿Mi Lord?

Y odiaba que le llamase así, de esa manera tan... seductora, tan suave e inocente, y a la vez engañosa. Porque le llamaba _Mi Lord_ cuando en realidad él no le pertenecía

-¿Mi Lord, está bien?

_Ella tampoco me pertenece..._

-¿Lord Taisho?- el _Lord Taisho_ sin el _Mi_ le hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones, sólo para darse cuenta que frente a su rostro estaba la bonita cara de Kagome, viéndolo con preocupación.

Se sintió acalorado, mientras se daba cuenta que aún la tenía sujeta por la cintura, aún cuando el baile había terminado.

Carraspeó la garganta mientras le ofrecía nuevamente el brazo para alejarse de la pista. Kagome ahogó un suspiro de decepción cuando se dio cuenta que él la conducía de nueva cuenta al establo. Estaba tan divertida...

-¿Hay algo que le moleste?- preguntó Kagome extrañada mientras tenía que apresurar el paso para alcanzar al caballero

_Tú me molestas_

-Se ha hecho tarde. El camino puede ser peligroso- la sangre se le heló al escucharlo hablar. De un momento a otro había cambiado demasiado. Y pensar que hasta creyó verlo sonreír

Se detuvo a esperar mientras Sesshomaru pedía los caballos. Él dirigió su mirada a ella cuando el encargado se alejó, y la admiró en silencio. La corona continuaba sobre su cabeza, y toda ella era iluminada a causa de la luna. Por un momento deseó retirar sus palabras y regresar a la fiesta del pueblo, para pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero era demasiado orgulloso

El encargado llegó pronto con los caballos, y así, comenzaron a recorrer el camino a casa, en extremo silencio

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Continuará..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

……………………….

No sé en dónde meterme…. Fue demasiado tiempo, lo sé!!! Y de hecho, no sé porqué tardé tanto, porque cuando retomé la historia me di cuenta que ya tenía más de la mitad del capítulo hecha

Lo lamento mucho, en verdad, y pensar que ésta es mi historia favorita...

Pero aquí estoy nuevamente. Espero no haber perdido puntos por mi larga ausencia. Y también espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Y bueno, solo me resta preguntarles, de qué pareja quieren más escenas, Inuyasha-Kagome o Sesshomaru-Kagome; a decir verdad a mi me gusta más esta última pareja

Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Y nuevamente… PERDÓN!!!!!


End file.
